


United We Stand

by EkhidnaWritez



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: AI, For Science!, Gen, Science Fiction, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkhidnaWritez/pseuds/EkhidnaWritez
Summary: This is the story I wrote for the Stellaris Writing Competition held by Paradox, which was liked enough to earn one of the five winning spots. It describes the story of the united Zaymori Republics, starting from their sail to the stars to discover the secrets of the galaxy they live in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	United We Stand

**United We Stand**

**By EkhidnaWritez**

Empire name: United Zaymori Republics

Species Name: Zaymorian

Species Type: Reptilian

Ethics: Materialist, Militarist, Xenophile

Traits: Unruly, Natural Engineers, Adaptive, Strong

Origin: Mechanist

Homeworld Name: Hydrus

Planet Type: Oceanic

Home System: Zuulyem - Trinary Star System

  1. Zuulyem Primaris - B-Class star. It houses four planets. One Gas Giant, two Barren Worlds, and Hydrus itself. A dedicated solar power collection station orbits it to provide free, clean energy for Zaymorian use.
    1. Hydrus enjoys a temperate atmosphere. Despite being an Ocean World, it rarely faces large-scale storms, hurricanes, and ocean quakes. Its tectonic stability is remarkable, yet it has many underwater mineral-rich vents. The oceans are filled with life, reefs, and all manner of organisms; often, titanic conglomerations of plankton can be seen from space and may be confused by continents due to their immense size. Its ideal orbit, weather, standard gravity, and abundance of life allowed the Zaymorian to rise to sapience over hundreds of thousands of years thanks to their ingenuity.
    2. Kutel is the small moon of Hydrus. It is a toxic place that is completely inhospitable. This, however, meant nothing for the Zaymorians as their first mission to their moon ended in success. A proof of their engineering capabilities developed throughout their burgeoning civilizations.
    3. Vagec and Darkic are two large barren, lifeless planets closer to the star. Their rich mineral bounty made them a prime candidate for extraction. Vagec was, however, overlooked in preference for Dukorex’s second moon, Kluxared, as it yielded a higher mineral potential. Darkic holds the honor of being the planet where the first-generation permanent mining and resource gathering station was built in its orbit.
    4. Dukorex is a Gas Giant on the outer perimeter of Zuulyem Primaris that is rich in Helium-3. It has two important moons, Dexalon and Kluxared. Dukorex is programmed to have a series of panels and a resource gathering station built in the future, similar to the station orbiting Primaris.
      1. Dexalon is a small toxic moon, similar to Kutel. However, unlike Kutel, there seems to have microorganisms thriving in its poisonous atmosphere. Life really does find a way! A science station was built to study such an interesting development.
      2. Kluxared is a barren moon that is rich in minerals and other elements thanks to constant meteor strikes due to its irregular orbit around Dexalon. It houses a resource gathering station for its rich bounty.
  2. Zuulyem Segunda - B-Class star. It houses three planets. However, they are largely unremarkable or too unsteady to warrant research or mining efforts.
  3. Zuulyem Tertius - F-Class star. It houses two Molten Worlds. The star itself is quite interesting, as it emits radiation fluctuations anomalous to other stars of the same type. A Research station is planned to be built to study this phenomenon in detail in the future.
    1. Gulec, the second planet orbiting Tertius, is incredibly active which provides an outstanding amount of energy for the taking. For that reason, a resource gathering station was built on its orbit to feed the United Republic’s increasing energy consumption needs.



Species Background: The Zaymorian are a reptilian species of around three meters of height. Unlike the vast majority of life-forms in their homeworld, they found themselves at home both on land and in water. Bipedal in nature, they are omnivorous despite their mainly predatory visage. Several fleshy tendrils, similar to the whiskers found in felines and mammals, sprout from their heads. This helps them inside and outside the water. On land, it helps them detect the subtle changes in the breeze and to precisely spot fleeing prey or dangerous predators that are nearby. In the water, it allows them to sense with great detail any shifting current, as well as spot temperature changes way before encountering them. This aids tremendously when hunting, exploring, or in combat.

They have two eyes, although they are usually mistaken as skin due to their coloration matching the pigmentation of their thick, pliable, scaly skin. This coloration is partially bio-luminescent, and their eyes can be seen clearly in poorly lit areas or underwater. This coloration doesn’t draw any distinctions between genders or mental capabilities, which has led them to adopt a meritocratic system throughout most of their society and discrimination to be nearly non-existent. This goes hand in hand with their unruly nature, for as much as they hate being told what to do, except by direct superiors or those whom they respect, it drives them forward to showcase their talents and skill and excel at them, no matter the field.

Despite their unruly nature, which was one of the reasons for their long history of wars, the Zaymorians enjoy close-knit communities but are always open to learn, experiment, and meet new people. They have a sense of duty and take great pride in the path of the warrior. Their size and great strength turning them into effective soldiers, whilst their innovative, curious, and scientific driven minds allow them to excel as leaders on almost any field of study and profession when they devote themselves to their jobs.

They have four limbs for manipulation. Two long, powerful arms ending in hands with four digits and opposable thumbs, and two smaller vestigial arms sprouting from the side of their torsos ending in three digits for careful and precise operations on small objects, although they use these arms nowadays more often to adorn them with trinkets. They have a fin-like tail that is paired by a series of fins sprouting from their backs, giving them the appearance of possessing wings. In truth, they aid them on land for balance and in water to achieve nimble movements and greater speeds.

Their tenacity to thrive on land and in water has led them to become quite adaptable. Their natural curiosity and ingenuity have led them to advance at a remarkable pace. They take great pride in their ability to construct great, complex things. From airplanes to submarines capable of reaching the depths of their planet and space stations. Their greatest achievement has been, at least in their opinion, the creation of robotic servants, so that these automatons, hybrid in nature as they are, may harvest food and minerals on their behalf, allowing them to focus on far more important tasks.

Namely speaking, the exploration of the stars beyond theirs. In 2109 R.D. (Republics Date), the Zaymorian nations joined together in a single coalition and goal in mind. Gone were their petty squabbles, for now far greater obstacles and opportunities were in front of them, and they could only face them through the consolidation of resources and efforts of all nations. Thus, the United Zaymori Republics was born. Through the decades, the system proved to be far better and more functional than what was anticipated. It was during this time that several guilds of all forms sprung, and many Zaymorians found themselves excelling at their roles as merchants, now that their species marched, more or less, under a single banner. Ironically, it was thanks to these Merchant Guilds and their vast resources that in 2148 R.D. their permanent space station was equipped with an artificial gravity drive.

After that, the first space construction ship, the UZR Kluven, was created in the newly developed shipyard in 2156 R.D. to allow the Zaymori people to exploit the potential of Zuulyem. It wasn’t until the creation of the first vessel, an exploration and scientific research ship named the Florod, equipped with the first working Hyperdrive in 2199 R.D. that the Zaymori could finally free themselves from the confinement of their home system and explore the Galaxy. Ready for any eventuality, desiring first and foremost to find sapient lifeforms to join them in friendship, exploration, and prosperity, a small fleet of three Sting-Class corvettes was built before the Florod embarked on this new quest; eager to find the mysteries of the universe, they embarked into the void at the eve of the year 2200 R.D.

Government: The Government of the United Zaymori Republics is a well-oiled but sometimes difficult to understand machine. Each individual may ascend only through a series of internally handled voting systems wholly constructed inside their own branch of office. The only exception comes when electing the Chancellor itself, as the election is nation-wide. Local leadership figures and Representatives come to power only inside the direct sphere of influence their charge will entail them to handle and can be demoted by higher powers if the need arises, but never selected by another process other than voting with the sole exception of a disaster beyond the handle of the local government itself.

As stated earlier, their society is highly meritocratic with focus specialization on their fields. Early after the birth of the Mercantile Guilds and their rise to power, importance, and influence, instead of fighting the estate, they decided to join in with shared power. This led to their permanent inclusion to the Council and the modifications it had over the years to include, broaden, and change several aspects of it until a balance was reached.

The estate would lead and act in the sake of the Nation. The guilds would give their knowledge and provide financial security and focus to the Nation. The military would protect the Nation. The science division would lead the research and future of the Nation. The industry would provide the Nation. And the citizens would form the lifeblood of the Nation. No side would ever hold absolute power and no side would ever find itself alone either. And the citizens, regardless of rank, position, income, gender, or belief, would be held the same in the voting system that, if a an event, disaster, emergency, or unforeseen issue presented itself, it would be the duty and honor of the Nation itself to decide what path the Nation would take. For better, or for worse.

  
  
  
  
  


**Story Line**

  
  


“Chancellor Toxodal, the reports are confirming it. As of 2200.02.29, the Florod has been the first vessel to reach another star system through FTL means in the history of Hydrus. Chief Tolodem reports a complete success!”

Toxodal nodded at her personal assistant. She relaxed on her seat while the rest of the Council cheered; hugging and laughing and patting their bellies for the historical event and victory. Taking the position of Chancellor, the head representative of the United Republics after her predecessor had laid the groundwork for this mission, was a risky move, for it were to fail, it would be seen as her failure. But now that the worst outcome had been evaded, she proceeded with the next step. “What about signs of alien activity in the Nokkam system? Is there any evidence whatsoever?” She asked, her red scales vibrating with anticipation.

“On standby,” her assistant replied. Moments later, the large screen every member of the Council was staring at came to life, revealing a green-colored female. “Chief Tolodem, can you hear us?”

“Loud and clear,” Tolodem replied. Behind her, the crew of the Florod could be seen tending to their posts. “Salutations to you all, members of the Council, Chancellor Toxodal,” she said, saluting to the room. “I received your questions and the entanglement works as intended. Sadly, no alien activity has been detected. And as our telescopes discovered decades ago, Nokkam does not bear habitable worlds. As the mission parameters dictate, I shall now continue with the survey and exploration of the system.”

“The United Republics salute you and your crew for your efforts. You may proceed. Contact the Council if you encounter anything worthy of mention, Chief Tolodem,” Toxodal said. With a nod from the Chief, the transmission ended. Celebrations would come later, once a proper report could be written, published, and distributed to the masses. “Is the production of the Plenty near ending?”

“The Shipyard reports near completion. It should be ready to leave the dock in about ten days. Chief Imixi is quite eager to take the Plenty out for her maiden flight,” Amaxa, the Chief of Ship Production, answered.

“After the initial trials are completed, what will her destination be?”

“The Evexus system,” Plax, the Chief of Exploration and Archaeology, replied. “The information we have suggests that there is a habitable Ocean world in the system, though we won’t know for sure until the Plenty is in the system and confirms our data.”

Toxodal nodded. “With the developing station on Vagec, and soon after on Dukorex, we’ll have more resources at hand to expand, explore, and discover what lies beyond,” she laughed. “Now we are at the doorstep of reality. What was once purely science-fiction, is now a reality for our people. Space travel, exploration, unknown dangers, maybe even aliens? I hope we are not the only ones out here.”

“Whatever the case may be, Chancellor, we must stand at the ready for any eventuality,” Kurox, the Grand Admiral, said. “I appreciate your Mandate to increase our alloys production. We will need many vessels, and the establishment of further star bases won’t be cheap.”

“I agree. Our economy is booming, but we must not grow complacent. If we extend ourselves too much, it may be our downfall in case we stumble upon hostile alien lifeforms,” Lizurem, the Head of the Merchant Guilds, added.

“Then we will consolidate and aim our resources where needed. Are the science divisions working as intended? Is there something you need?” Toxodal asked at the three Head Researchers.

“Everything is well within budget and our progress will be… slow. I would suggest investing in furthering and expanding research installations, but it is clear that our greatest concern will be ship production,” Samux, Head of Engineering and one of the three Head Researchers, spoke. She was in charge of overseeing all the divisions and technological advancements that had to do with kinetic weaponry, ship hulls, armor, mineral production, infrastructure, and anything related to engineering development, hence the title.

Her two fellow Head Researchers, Dronafeg and Moregaf, in charge of the Society and Physics divisions respectively, nodded to show their approval. Whilst the titles were deceitfully simplistic, the fields they encompassed were not. Dronafeg was in charge of everything related to improving the military, media and social output, diplomacy, xenology, viral research, bio-engineering, and food production just to name a few. Whilst Moregaf was in charge of improving energy production, shielding technologies, energy-based weaponry, scanners, radars, development efficiency, and much, much more.

Toxodal nodded. “Then, this meeting is adjourned. Be on standby in case anything happens. For better or worse, Zaymority has reached the stars. May whatever Gods there are out there, real or otherwise, that we find friends and not foes amongst the stars.”

  
  
  
  


********************************

  
  
  


“No wonder we mistook Evexus III for a barren planet! It has a weak magnetic field, but more than enough to support life,” a crewman said.

“But just look at Evexus I! The Council is already coming up with a proper name for it once the colonization starts!” Another one exclaimed happily, his frills moving about in happiness. “The gravity is slightly lower than Hydrus despite being slightly larger. Maybe it’s composed mostly out of lighter elements?”

“If you want information on the planet you can look it up on the terminal. Right now, we have work to do,” a female said next to them. “I heard everyone on Hydrus is celebrating that life outside Zuulyem has been confirmed. That means that the chance of meeting sapient aliens is not only probable, but almost a guaranteed fact.”

“Can you imagine if we make First Contact before the Florod does? Chief Imixi’s been writing a speech for the past ten days just in case!”

“Colonization of other worlds, discovering animal alien life, the establishment of a new interstellar civilization! We are living what our ancestors dreamt about.”

“Then let’s make them proud,” Chief Imixi said, revealing he had been standing behind the group for a while now.

  
  


***************************************

  
  


“You’ve found what?” Toxodal asked softly while the rest of the Council members stared at the screen, jaws hanging open.

Tolodem’s bio-luminescence flickered as she began to speak once more, her voice quivering with barely contained excitement and worry. “Nokkam IV was once habitable. And not just habitable, but inhabited. Around seven million years ago, however, something brought a sudden and cataclysmic end to this world. It’s now little more than a barren, lifeless rock, but the evidence and the remains are there,” her fins lowered as she cleared her throat. “I believe… someone destroyed this civilization. Why? I do not know. I’ll need to research it. I’m an archeologist, after all.”

“Have you found anything else about this species?” Dronafeg asked.

“Only that they were apparently named ‘Grunur’,” Tolodem replied.

“As it stands, until we lay legal claim over Nokkam, you will move to explore the Ximpok system. The Plenty has already arrived at the Muscida system. Contact me if anything else happens,” Tolodem saluted before the transmission was cut.

“A Precursor race,” Kurox muttered. “Right next to us. Imagine that,” his colors fluttered. “Should we change our stand from Peaceful to Aggressive?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. For all we know, the Grunur could’ve been the aggressors in whatever conflict destroyed them. Maybe even themselves. Giving out the hand before the tail is a better option,” Toxodal said, most of the council voicing their agreement. “The problem is that we already issued orders to construct an outpost on Evexus so that the colonization of Aqua may proceed. A vote must be issued. Continue our path, or direct our resources to Nokkam so that we may find what happened to the Grunur.”

The Council deliberated for several hours until the news and the official report was shared through the public network. In less than an hour, almost all of Zaymority had issued their choice and the path the United Republics would follow.

“We proceed with our current plans, then,” Plax began. “It’s not like the planet is going anywhere anytime soon. Time is a commodity we have unless a disaster hits us from the depths.”

“Do not cast the fish out of the net, please,” Paroteg, the Grand General, breathed tiredly.

  
  
  


***********************************

  
  


What was thought to be alien activity had been, in fact, nothing but swirling shadows across the surface of Ximpok II, a barren planet. It was obvious, even to the untrained eye, that the shadows had meaning in their movements, but they were impossible to discern. A case of interesting study for sure, but nothing that required the attention of the council, Tolodem realized.

On other good news, as a first act to finally bring every Zaymorian to equal standing in society, the blight that the impoverished areas of society had suffered on Hydrus would finally be dealt with. Be it the vast underwater cities or the towering centers constructed over archipelagos, atolls, and islands, poverty would be absent from Zaymorian society for as long as the United Republics stood.

Tolodem’s throat quivered with glee. Evexus III had been renamed as Kuglex “The dry place”, while the first colonization ship was now on its way to Aqua, previously Evexus I. Mining stations were springing on optimal bodies rich in natural resources. Plans to expand to Muscida were laid for its resources. And her crew had discovered that Ximpok III was a habitable Ocean world. Plans for its colonization were already being written.

Yet, despite all the good news flowing with the current, she couldn’t get her mind out of the Grunur ruins and hoped to return to them soon. For now, she would focus on finding more habitable worlds for, as the Council has named it, a Commendable Initiative.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Nashira II was surprising, to say the least,” Imixi said to the gathered Council. “As of 2203.06.22, the Plenty has found the most compelling evidence to alien existence to date. Even more so than the Grunur.”

“An entire underground complex? And there was an AI there protecting it? What was its purpose?” Toxodal asked.

“I have concluded that this AI worked on a massive mega-computer. In fact, the entire complex was the computer. The AI tried to fry us alive, but we managed to overcome its millennia-old defenses. This is the reason that allowed the Plenty to pick on its electromagnetic waves in the first place. As for the AI itself, once the defenses were taken down, it diverted all of its processing power back onto the task it had been working on for thousands of years. Where it’s broadcasting its signal, we don’t know. But it doesn’t appear to be a call for help or an emergency beacon. It looks more like an incredibly complicated and complex problem. What is this problem? I am sorry to admit that I have not the faintest clue. It far surpasses both my intellect and the comprehension of our people as a whole.”

“Should it be destroyed?” Toxodal asked, intrigued and worried as the rest of the Council was.

“If I may be so bold?” Imixi asked, a nod from the Chancellor being his permission. “I suggest leaving a small outpost to monitor the installation and leave the AI alone with its calculations,” suddenly, the bunker’s light lit and flickered in a pattern they recognized. ‘Gratitude’. “As… As you can see, the AI no longer poses a danger to us and it seems to have deciphered our bio-luminescent responses.”

“Then so be it,” Toxodal nodded, the Council agreeing with her. “We shall leave it alone so it can continue with its mysterious calculations and provide protection to it.”

  
  


***************************************

  
  


“2203.08.06 R.D. has been marked as the day the first colony ship made planetfall on the planet Aqua in the Evexus system! Cheers and parties and raves feel the streets and the streams! Will this be the first of many colonies to come? As the Zaymorian people expand into the galaxy, many are already dying to see how the colony will develop. Some have already booked a spot for the planned second colony ship with the planet Reef in the Ximpok system as its destination. Stay tuned for more news, only here, on the Blue Gale!”

  
  


***************************************

  
  


“What am I looking at exactly?” The Grand Admiral asked. “Does it… talk? Can it comprehend us?”

Imixi shook his head. “These ‘Alpha Aliens’ seem to be, as impossible as it sounds, a form of natural space fairing animal. They seem to travel in packs and seem to be hostile to anything that isn’t them. Probably a form of territorial instinct. I would love to study them, but I’m afraid this will require the full attention of your divisions, Dronafeg.”

“Send me the data. I will review it and then inform the rest of the Council what I think should be done.”

“Sending. Have a good day,” with a final salute, Imixi disconnected the transmission.

“Not even a month after the announcement of Aqua’s colonization, and we stumble upon our first space fairing lifeforms,” the Chancellor sighed.

“My researchers have also found something quite remarkable, Chancellor,” Moregaf spoke up. “It seems the Hyperlane maps have definite choke points at certain clusters. We may be able to use this to our advantage.”

“A barrier of entry and exit,” Paroteg clarified. “We do need to avoid overreaching our capabilities, lest we strain our administrative and logistical networks.”

“I agree, “ Dronafeg said. “Going over our current capabilities is acceptable to a certain extent. Above all, we must avoid creating a bottleneck.”

“So expansion is the way to go, huh?” Plax’s throat rumbled. “Good thing I’ve been working on a few projects to motivate the colonization process.”

  
  


***************************************

  
  


“Do you believe it is a wise decision, Chief Imixi?” Toxodal asked.

“It wouldn’t be cheap, but if my readings are correct, which I do believe they are, the bounty of rare earth raw minerals and ores far outweigh the expenditure,” Imixi clarified.

“Then so be it. Kurox, how fast can you assemble a small transport fleet with the necessary bombs?” Toxodal asked.

“I only need to give the order to dispatch a few freighters. Whilst our dedicated warships have grown slowly, own civilian ship production and resource distributing fleets have been our focus in ship production,” he glanced at Amaxa and Lizuren, nodding with respect. “Securing the backbone of our economy is paramount as we haven’t met any enemies yet.”

“Then give the order,” Toxodal said, Imixi saluted and the transmission ended. She could feel her fins and tendrils quiver in giddy joy. Over the past two years, the Plenty had found two neighboring systems bearing a combined amount of four habitable worlds! The Wiyter system, aside from possessing the first ever discovered wormhole, has three and the Zarqon system one mineral-rich Continental world. Two of the planets, or rather a rather large planet and its moon, were inhospitable to the Zaymorian populace they had been named already; Alcani and Wujex respectively.

But the third planet, Wyter II, was another kind of beast entirely. Completely habitable and Lush beyond belief, blessed with abundant life and potential agricultural output that would ensure Zaymorian food supplies to be found never wanting. Already named Palkeo, the name given to a mythological garden of never-ending fish and algae, the Council had unanimously declared a colonization effort to be launched immediately.

Suddenly, the communication dial chimed. Patching it through, Chief Tolodem appeared on the screen. “Salutations, Chief Tolodem,” Toxodal greeted.

Tolodem merely saluted. “I musk excuse my lack of protocol, Chancellor, but the Florod has found something rather interesting,” half of the screen now showed a derelict spaceship. “It is quite ancient and my people have already analyzed it. We were surprised to find that the computer was still active. It pointed to a hidden system far away from here. The translation isn’t complete, but one word keeps repeating itself on the logs.”

“What’s the word?” Dronafeg asked, standing up in excitement.

“Rubricator.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“A graveyard of starships, can you believe that?” A crewman asked his companion while tending to their posts. “Makes you wonder how so many ships ended up there, doesn’t it?”

“An entire continent with nothing but crumbling ships of ages long past. The Florod theorizes it was due to some kind of massive battle,” she scoffed, her colors vibrating intensely. “Just what kind of battle takes that many ships?”

“The kind that would make for a desperate last stand?” He shrugged, fins flagging slowly. “But man, the Grand Admiral didn’t waste any time to make use of any useful components and materials from it, huh? To think that some ships are going to be built using the wrecks of other civilizations!”

“I know!” They chippered happily. After a few moments, she continued. “What about those crystalline minerals? They seem valuable. Or that so-called Element Zero?” She shuddered. “Psychic abilities? I mean… I know some people can do spooky things like manipulate water or move objects or even talk to animals, but this Zro can enhance them or even, theoretically, awaken abilities in others?”

“Psychic abilities are neat and all, but i prefer to rely on scanners, weapons, and a good ship to get the job done,” he countered in good gesture. “But the Zro would explain how that thing,” he pointed at the screen currently displaying the remains of a colossal skeleton. “Ended up in our universe. I mean, if that can travel through dimensions, then the next thing we’ll know is find a stable route to another dimension ourselves, no?”

“Please don’t joke about that!”

  
  


************************************

  
  


Toxodal sat on her chair, internally happy that she won the re-election by a landslide. Her time as Chancellor had, so far, proven to be incredibly productive and fruitful. ‘Toxodal, a Zaymorian that stares to the depths and the depths turn away!’, or so the slogan went. And she was grateful that the people had chosen her. Near the end of her previous Chancellery, just a few months away from running her re-election campaign… it had happened in the Sieagawa system the Florod was exploring. The neighbouring system of Yamal and Sieagawa had yielded interesting results already, the discovery of energy rich exotic gases, carefully preserved artifacts that proven to be incomprehensible, something about being guidelines or teachings for exploration, that Lizuren and the Guilds were quick to buy and place in one of their sponsored museums.

But to have an actual visual record of another sapient civilization outside just ruins or vestiges of eras long past, it had thrown the entire Zaymori race into celebration and joy. Studies into their language were the focus point, but before that could come to fruition and start on the aforementioned studies, they had received a communication a few days ago that an official meeting would take place. For security reasons, the Council would not be present, just Toxodal and her assistant for this first meeting.

The technician nodded that everything was ready. Then, the screen came to life.

Toxodal had to fight back against the urge to sway her tail when she laid eyes on the alien in front of her. It reminded her of a bloated Grouu, a small amphibian normally inhabiting marshes and small swamps, but larger. Judging from the size alone, it was about half the size of the average Zaymorian, still, the clothes it was wearing and the calm, collected nature it had was proof enough it was sapient and real.

“Greetings. I am Xu-puk Kor, Chairman for the Netraxi Shipping Alliance,” it said, the translator giving it a somewhat male voice.

“As fellow star explorers, we, the United Zaymori Republics, salute you, Xu-puk Kor and the Netraxi people,” she replied, saluting the being. She watched it blink a few times.

“Why are you bear? Is this common for your culture?” Xu-puk asked.

“Oh, no. Clothing is… bothersome outside some trinkets. We reserve clothing only for dangerous, rigorous workloads and jobs. Our scales provide all the protection we need against the elements,” she explained.

“Interesting! I see the Gods work in mysterious ways!” Xu-puk laughed. “In any case, it seems we will be neighbours. Will you and your people be interested in a cultural exchange?”

“We would be delighted. We have also prepared an Envoy, so our mutual interests are met. It seems that our biomes are similar enough for us to interact without several issues,” she said.

“Then we shall receive your Envoy warmly. May the Gods and the Spirits bless this meeting in the interest of furthering commercial relationships between our civilizations.”

Toxodal failed to stop her tail from swaying.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“As you can see, Julek, the skies of Reef are experiencing several wondrous visual events! Head Researcher Moregaf has speculated that this is due to the planet's unusually strong magnetic field interacting with strong solar winds. Whatever the case may be, the colonists of Reef, colonized just two years prior, are fascinated and enamoured with this event, as well as those more inclined to the scientific fields! Back to you, Julek.”

“Thank you, Kamarix. On other news, the Xeno Relations League founded shortly after first contact was established with the Netraxi Shipping Alliance, has found that the Netraxi practices a widespread use of slavery and other similar policies. Whilst this left a bad taste in their tongues, this slavery is mostly seen as a form of devotion to their religions. Simultaneously, this has sparked some controversy as the Glory Initiative, a group founded by devoted warriors, calls to stand vigilant in case the Netraxi were to become our enemies instead of friends. Now with the sports, Mulk?”

“This season has not been kind to the Venthowlers, I can tell you that much from the start, Julek.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


_“Arriving at the PX14-Singularity system in 3… 2… 1… and we’re out without consequence, Chief Tolodem,” a crewman stated._

_“Excellent. Once the drive cools down, I want the sub-light engines working. Do we have a visual on the black hole?” Tolodem asked._

_“Affirmative. Shall I put it on screen, Chief?” A nod was her answer. “Activating outer hull cameras. On screen.”_

_“Look at that beauty,” Tolodem whispered. “Long theorized and speculated, yet seen for the first time directly by Zaymorian eyes.”_

_“CHIEF! I’m detecting a massive, massive energy signature!”_

_“How big is it?”_

_“I don’t know! The scanner is going crazy!”_

_“What’s the source? Is it coming from PX14?”_

_“Negative! According to the readings, it’s coming from somewhere near the other hyperlane access point!”_

_“Do we have a visual record?”_

_“Negative. Launching probe!” Minutes of silence passed as the crew waited. The screen went black for a second and came back online, revealing that seven hours had passed, the crew still nervous as before. “Probe is in the visual range of… a planetoid? No… it’s… it’s moving.”_

_“Enhance!”_

_“Enhancing!” Seconds past. “What in the depths is that monstrosity!?”_

_“Alert! Energy spike detected, Chief!” The crew watched in abject horror as the gargantuan creature, appearing to be sprouting out of space itself like a worm would from the soil, turned to face… the Florod. “It’s… it’s targeting us.”_

_Tolodem’s fins rose in agitation. “Get us out of here! Emergency FTL jump, now!”_

_“We can’t! The drive hasn’t finished discharging yet! If we try to jump, the drive will explode!”_

_Tolodem turned to the screen showcasing the monstrosity; a worm with scythes for limbs, a gaping, disgusting mouth, and blacker than PX14 itself as a purplish aura surrounded it. Through the eyes of the probe, they could see it open its mouth as it changed from a corruptive darkness devoid of life to hellish purple._

_A beam erupted from it, travelling at impossible speeds and undisturbed by PX14’s gravitational pull._

_“Send all information and video recording to Hydrus at once! Overload the core if you have to!” Tolodem ordered._

_“Sending!” His XO shouted, obeying as the only one aside from Tolodem who was still performing his job._

_“Heh,” Tolodem sat on his chair. “I always wanted to explore those ruins…”_

The transmission cut off in a flash of purple.

Toxodal shut down the screen. She had seen that transmission countless times over the course of a few months. What was that creature? No one knew. And no one dared to ask. Access to PX14 had been prohibited immediately after. The sudden death of Tolodem in the line of duty had struck hard in her heart. He was a good friend. But despite his death, she was proud that he had done everything in his power to save his crew and alert the Republics about that monstrous entity.

On the good side of things, Amaxa had revealed her finished project to the Council. A series of small courier fleets that would create a network information exchange with information too sensible to rely on FTL transmissions, reducing the workload of the stations, and increasing the administrative capacity of the Republics as a whole.

As part of a ceremony to Tolodem, his crew, and the Florod, two new research vessels had been commissioned and ready for use. The Seeker, commanded by the newly appointed Chief Cassax. And the Duty, commanded by the newly appointed Chief Palaro, a fervent Zaymori who had studied Tolodem’s track records and archives. The Duty would be a dedicated Archeological and Research Assistant vessel with limited exploration capabilities in deep space. Both ships had left dock nearly a month ago in 2212.08.20.

Suddenly, her assistant rushed into her office.

“Chancellor, Grand Admiral Kurox on the line! He says it’s urgent!”

“Patch him through,” she said before a screen popped from the edge of her desk in front of her.

“Chancellor, we have a situation. A small fleet of seven vessels have entered our territory and they are refusing all hails,” his image was replaced by live footage of the fleet in question. “As you can see, six of those vessels are the same while the seventh is much larger. The smaller ones are probably escorts of some sort. We can detect they are carrying limited weaponry, yet refuse all hails.”

“Any take on their destination?” She asked.

“If they don’t divert their course? Zuulyem,” Korux replied. “I took the liberty to assign my protegee, Kaxorin, as temporary Admiral of the River Fleet in my absence. Should we go on the offensive?”

“Negative. As you say, this fleet of aliens have yet to fire against us. We will wait to see their actions. But if they show any hostile actions, we will strike. I’ll take care of recognizing Kaxorin as a full fledged Admiral, Kurox. Thank you for your quick response,” Kurox saluted and the transmission was cut. “Is there anything else on my agenda for today?”

“Just one thing,” she presented a datapad to her. “The Evexus’ Starport has finished construction into a fully fledged Station. It will soon become the main commercial hub of the Republics in space, Chancellor.”

Toxodal presented her DNA signature to the datapad for confirmation and authorization.

  
  


************************************

  
  


To say that relationships with the Netraxi were touchy would be an understatement. Almost from the start, the need to dance over a careful razor’s edge when dealing with them and avoid diplomatic incidents always took paramount roles. The Netraxi elites never bothered to hide their disdain in their dealings, not when most of them considered the Zaymorian people as filthy, faithless heathens. But, thankfully, the Netraxi were far more interested in making profit and striking deals over focusing on religious debates and differences.

Still, they had yet to close their borders. This allowed several expeditions and tourist trips to visit their worlds to see and study their cultures. And a fascinating little detail had been uncovered. Two, in fact. One, their food production was scarce compared to the size of their population, forcing billions of mouths into limited rations just to survive. And two, their main religions demanded cordiality when offered gifts.

In light of such a revelation, Chancellor Toxodal approved to send a gift of several millions of tons worth of food and other consumables to the Netraxi as a sign of goodwill and cooperation. While their thanks were proclaimed with mild disdain, she could notice their outlook on the Zaymorian people had shifted to the better.

And more good news! The dubbed Silent Fleet that refused all hails but seemed harmless, changed course, their destination unknown. The River Fleet, the only fleet composed of twenty Sting-class corvettes dedicated for warfare, had been bolstered to that number from twelve due to the danger the Silent Fleet could entail.

Imixi had also encountered an ancient alien wreck. Inside it, his team found the preserved corpse of a gargantuan gastropod, frozen in an eternal, horrified shout devoid of intelligence. After sharing the discovery with the population, the vote issued was to preserve the DNA of the creature for future study. Not to mention, studying the ship had given the Society Divisions a much needed key to finally understand and control hydroponic farms, both planet side and on stations, allowing them to shift their focus to other pressing matters.

More than that, another large Continental world, ideal for colonization, was found by the Plenty in the Fouahiri system. The planet in question, Fouahiri III was renamed as Camus. Colonization plans were immediately signed and developed. Expansion and progress marched on steadily, it seemed.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“The Electromagnetic fluctuations on Reef almost two years ago were caused by that?” Samux asked her two colleagues. She and her two fellow head Researchers stared at the shifting projections in the low atmosphere of the planet, near the upper hemisphere in a large, almost desolate area of the planet featuring one of the largest islands on the planet.

“Caused by that or a prelude of it, certainly,” Moregaf said. “In any case, the amount of data we can collect about this portal will be outstanding!”

“Portal? Don’t you think it’s too early to say that?” Dronafeg asked.

“Probably. But, do you remember the gigantic skeleton of the creature from another dimension? I believe this is the same case, or similar to it,” Morefag replied.

“So, a Doorway of sorts?” Samus asked. They remained silent for a few moments until they received a simultaneous signal to their wrist communicators. “Well, it looks like you have full authorization to study it, Moregaf. Better get to it. And so am I, apparently. The Silent Fleet entered through the wormhole in the Wiyter system. I must now investigate what they are. Thankfully, it left a lot of useful data and information for me to review.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Alpha Alien threat dealt with, Chancellor! Minimal casualties. Many ships are damaged but we only lost the Stride and the Gorof. The survivors are already rescued,” Admiral Kaxorin reported. “The Yiva system is safe for exploration and construction, and access to Camus will finally be achieved,” he saluted.

“Excellent work, Admiral. You may return to Zuulyem for repairs and some well-earned rest,” Toxodal congratulated, saluting back. The transmission was cut. The Council had been unable to meet for the debriefing as other issues required their attention. This victory had come at no better moment. With further research in nanomechanics, colonization efforts expanding and requiring more and more resources from the Republics at large to be successful, and now with two worlds now in reach, Camus and Fountain, a propaganda campaign could be launched to encourage new colonists to embark forth. Robot production was also providing a boon of resources to be used in commercial affairs without straining the internal economy.

The Dossel system had been claimed and the study of massive amounts of robotical debri could begin in earnest. At last, the first true mission of the Duty could begin, and after that… the Grunur site. And speaking of mechanical issues, Samus had deduced that the Silent Fleet was entirely automated by a series of drones she dubbed ‘Mining Drones’ and that the fleet served a prospector or pathfinding purpose. How they could travel through the Wiyter wormhole was still a mystery.

“Only half my second term and I already feel like floating on shallow waters all day,” her throat rumbled gently.

  
  


************************************

  
  


In the span of six months, two separate alien vessels were encountered, one in the Kanadrius system by the Seeker, the other in the Sargas system by the Plenty. It was the second one that was the most interesting. The design of the ship was… bulky. Ugly. Designed for functionality, much like Zaymorian ships, but less stylized. The alien vessel seemed to be orientated for nothing but efficiency with little to no care for anything else.

But even these contacts paled in comparison to the real pearl at the center of the clam. The Plenty had found the entire autobiography detailing the life and struggles of an alien mercenary carved on the surface of a barren planet in the Yiva system. Lizuren had been quite eager and fast to utilize these findings to be compiled into a book -The Life of a Mercenary-. Which had become an instant hit among the populace, with a movie series planned for production.

And even better, the Netraxi offered a former Commercial Pact with the United Republics. The offer was immediately accepted.

And yet, all of that paled in comparison to what Toxodal was seeing right in front of her through the screen. Namely, another Toxodal. Moregaf had been correct. The distortions on Reef were, in fact, a Doorway to a parallel dimension. While it was impossible for organic matter to travel from one side to the other, commerce was possible and thus, it was established.

“May our peoples prosper, Chancellor Toxodal.”

“I agree with you, Chancellor Toxodal.”

Both Toxodals laughed. Who says you can’t make friends with yourself?

  
  


************************************

  
  


“And with that, this meeting of the Council ends,” Toxodal announced. It had been a very productive meeting regarding the issue of decreasing energy production and the increase in food production was going. The United Republics were producing much more food than what was needed to feed the nation yearly, with the surplus going into storage areas in case of emergencies, preserved and maintained, whilst more was dedicated for commerce with the Netraxi and the Krith, the Hegemony located to the north. The Krith were a thin, tall, insectoid species that, beyond pleasantries, refused to treat with the Republics or anyone else, really, outside minor trade treaties.

On the south, the Kelbrid Databank, a machine intelligence, had been encountered. A Machine Civilization, who would’ve thought it was possible? Unlike the Krith, the Kelbrid showed great interest in interacting with an ‘amicable’ organic civilization. Their peaceful disposition was a surprise. More so when, as a show of good nature on their part, shared without repayment the extent of their map information. In return, a gift of several millions of tons of minerals they found useful was given to them.

And the Netraxi… well, they were hiding something. Their economy over the past three years had shifted to a more militarized one. At first, the fear of betrayal and invasion was present, until it was detected their resources were being focused on the other side of their empire. As suspicion arose, it was confirmed that they were fighting some unknown enemy when they offered an official Non-Aggression pact. In the interest of avoiding to defend three sides at the same time, the pact was accepted, but the offered Research Treaty was rejected, as it would divide too many of the already strained budget dedicated for research.

“Ah, Zaymorians,” a voice called as the screen came to life to showcase a form of mammalian with broad head, tall body, thin structure, and stoic face. “So you are the ones the Netraxi have refused to share communications with us. You certainly are not what I expected.”

The entire Council was taken aback, jaws hanging open. “W-Who are you? How did you manage to hack our FTL communication system?”

“Be proud, Zaymorians, it wasn’t easy. But you are still young whilst we have been exploring space for a few hundred years. Those Netraxi slavers thought we were easy prey, they are feeling the wrath of the Ancients now,” it bowed its head. “I am the Prime Director of the Divine Jusstkhan Confederecy. Children, do not worry. Our quarrel is not with you. The Netraxi thought that we would force you into fighting them; their ruination total. There is no need for that. You will receive a package with detailed information of our total territory. We will not be hostile towards you as long as you extend the courtesy. Ancients bless you all.”

And with that, he was gone.

“What the fu--”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Zaymorians, greeting. What do you desire from us this day?” The Kelbrid spoke, not through a screen, but in person.

“...When I requested an audience I never thought you’d send a diplomatic ship and a drone to talk with us, Kelbrid,” Toxodal admitted.

“We seek to understand organics. We never met our creators. We awoke amidst the ruins. We rebuilt. We have encountered machine brethren before and other organics. We are pleased that you are welcoming,” the construct said. A metallic form slightly taller and bulkier than a warrior said. It had two limbs for locomotion, two incredibly long and flexible arms, but had no face aside from a shifting dot of light that moved through a panel across its torso.

“And we are pleased to meet you in such a manner, Kelbrid. I’ll be brief. We wish to exchange information regarding communication with other civilizations you might know that we do not. In return, we offer the same. We also wish to establish a mutual Network Link for a thirty year duration. With it, you will know what we know and we will know what you know. Additionally, we offer three freighters full of minerals and other ores for your use,” Toxodal proposed, serious and to the point.

“Processing,” the drone replied. “Acceptable deal. We detect no malice from this proposal. Alert. We offer a new deal. Non-Aggression and cooperation is desirable between Kelbrid and Zaymorians. Acceptance?”

Toxodal looked around the room earning small nods. “We accept.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“I’m beginning to think that I may be lucky or just know how to do my work,” Toxodal said to her assistant.

“You are an excellent Chancellor, ma’am. The people see it as much as the rest of the Council does,” he replied.

“And now I’ll be the first Zaymorian to sit on this chair for three terms. Honestly? I’m growing quite fond of this chair,” he throat rumbled. “I don’t know for how long I can do this job, in all honesty. I’m getting old. My brood has grown and they are working on their own. Maybe I should retire at the end of this term or perhaps earlier?” Her throat rumbled again. “Oh, who am I kidding, I’m going to die in this chair, I’m sure of it,” her colors danced and shifted pleasantly. “Yes. A worthy life.”

“Indeed, ma’am,” he replied, solem and loyal.

“Is there any new information regarding that VLUUR entity?”

“No, ma’am. It remains harmless, causing environmental difficulties, and repeating the same thing over and over again. How or why it keeps traveling through the Geawaga system and its wormhole is unknown.”

“And the Duty?”

“Chief Palaro reports to have begun studies on the ruins, but no more than that. Also, speaking of Gaewaga, the votes are in. The United Republics will fund them.”

Toxodal nodded. “Open communications with them.” A few seconds later, a lithoid creature appeared on screen.

“Ahhhh! Toxodal of the Zaymori! Welcome, welcome. What can we do for you?” The being said, cheerful and mellow. Surprising for a being such as him.

“I wish to inform you that the United Zaymori Republics have decided to fund your projects in exchange for your arts.”

“Splendid! Most splendid! As soon as we receive the payment, our pieces shall enrich your souls and cores! So much to do, so little time. Thank you, Toxomal of the Zaymori, you will not regret spending your valuable credits on our services!”

  
  


************************************

  
  


When something good happened, something bad was bound to occur sooner or later. As of 2222.05.14 R.D. the worst fears of Chief Palaro have been confirmed. The Grunur were not extinguished by another race. They were the aggressors against a species known as the Baol and Nokkam IV had once been a Baol colony world. Data Crystals were found that pinpointed the location of another Baol Colony.

Zuulyem Segunda. Kluxared. Right under everyone’s snouts. Why Hydrus was not colonized by the Grunur or the Baol remains a mystery.

Furthermore, the war between the Netraxi and the Juustkhan ended with complete humiliation of the Netraxi. And soon thereafter, it was plunged under a small civil war and slave uprising. It failed within six months, but the cost of life reached a horrific count of nearly two billions, most of them slaves.

The event sparked an inward look into the Republics. Despite the best efforts made through the years, poverty was a reality for many, though not as prevalent or steep as before. To solve this predicament, many bonuses were granted through a campaign to allow these souls to get free education, training for working roles, and free tickets to the many developing colonies, including the newly established colonies on Camus and Fountain. This is met with great success.

The near twin establishment of Camus and Fountain a problem surged forth. Hydrus couldn’t oversee every colony at the same time. So, in order to better administer the colonies and their development, the territory was split into three sectors. Hydrus, Camus, and Fountain, with the latter remaining as an isolated system for its future importance should everything go as planned.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“How are the new deflectors working?” A crewman asked the female in front of him.

“Better than anticipated,” replied the technician as she ate. “Would kill for better scanners or power cores, though. What do you think the coral heads are doing with their budget?”

“You know most goes to the colonization efforts. The Council and Chancellor Toxodal are doing their best for the Republics, are they not?”

“I suppose that’s true,” she said. Suddenly, a short broadcast was heard.

“We got a transmission from Hydrus itself to every vessel and colony. Linking now,” announced Chief Casaxx.

“Are you saying Kluxared was once habitable, Chief Palaro?” The reporter asked.

“Not just habitable, but lush and beautiful. It was colonized by the Baol species and rendered asunder by the Grunur via firebombing the entire planet in order to exterminate the Baol. The rapid combustion and the fossilization of all plant matter on the planet made it so through a quick process of six thousand years - I know, six thousand years is a quick process? In this case, yes it is - the matter and the biome were completely eradicated, compacted, and buried over the course of millions of years, rendering this once lush world into the barren wasteland it is now. If the Grunur got what they wanted or realized what they had done, we might never know. As to why Hydrus was spared, perhaps the Grunur saw it as worthless to them.”

“No wonder Kluxared is so rich in minerals! Do you know where to go now, Chief Palaro?”

“Not yet, but it will become clear the more we study the data crystals.”

The reporter nodded in understanding. “Next topic. Over the course of these years, we have encountered several other civilizations. In the far north, the lithoid species, the Croll Trade Commision. Past them, the Velutarian People's Republic lies . On the south past our Kelbrid allies, another machine intelligence, the Mechazur Core, currently waging defensive wars against two religious fanatic empires: the Combined Menzeti Suns and the Galactic Dabulan Regime. Further still, the Mect-Pux Alliance and the Sek-Lokkar Imperium are engaged in an ideological war. And finally, the Sikrati Protectors and Holy Guardians on the south-east of the galaxy. What are your opinions on them?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think regarding diplomatic dealings with any of them… except the Sikrati. Their technology is… incomprehensible. We must avoid angering them at all costs. That is all I’ll say about them.”

“Then we share the same sentiment!” She chittered. “Now, we have two issues. Some say the Space Amoebas, previously known as Alpha Aliens inhabiting the Yiva system, should be studied in order to find a peaceful coexistence with them. The Mu Aliens, now known as Void Whales, have been found to be inoffensive unless provoked, should they be protected despite their rich energy gathering capabilities? On that note, should the United Republics offer some form of aid to the Krith now that their Emperor has been seemingly murdered to avoid a very possible civil war?”

“I already casted my votes. The Amoebas and the Whales must be studied peacefully. Who knows? They can make great pets in the future. As for the Krith? I say we should let them handle that issue themselves. If we try to aid them, they might try to blame us for the murder of their Emperor. If it was a murder. It could’ve been an accident for all we know.”

“Last issue. With so many civilizations now aware of each other, the initiative to create a ‘Galactic Community’ is on the rise. Do you believe this is a wise idea?”

“Of course! A Galactic Community would allow for common grounds to be created. Imagine how many would solve issues without dishonorable conflict or despotic barbarism? Our integration, however minor it may be, is important and will further our efforts of friendship and understanding.”

“What will you do now, Chief Palaro?” The reporter asked.

“Continue studying the remains of Kluxared for the moment, then move to the next colony once we find where it is. Although, I think the hallucinogens that permeate Camus’ atmosphere must be dealt with as soon as possible. And, if all possible, more powerful cores should be studied.”

“See? Chief Palaro agrees with me!”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“An ocean beneath the surface of a moon orbiting a gas giant in the Xirak system has yielded what?” Samux asked whilst sitting on her private chair.

“Living Metal! It’s too deep to extract, but I believe most of the moon’s caverns are filled with it. From what shamples I was able to recover, this living metal can repair metallic structures itself to perfect condition. It’s like it knows what it’s doing. The process is slow, but effective,” Chief Casaxx replied to his superior, orange eyes reflecting in the low-light chamber he was in.

“Understood. Send me the report and I shall present it to the Chancellor later,” he saluted and Casaxx returned the gesture. Samux reclined back on her chair, her bones aching somewhat. “I’m getting old,” she whined. Then, she relaxed some more, finding herself with some free time on her hands. Many things had happened that required her attention over the past months.

A strange factory, previously undetected, being found in Fountain. A team had gone to explore the place, but found it completely abandoned. And, best of all, still functional. Repairing it had been a hurdle and then some, like trying to swim back to the surface on murky waters. The hallucinogens on Camus were dealt with, providing fresh air and clean waters to the populace.

And Sudet, despite the dangers of meteor strikes and the efforts to counter them, the reason for the strikes was discovered. Abandoned terraforming equipment from a by-gone empire were discovered. It was decided to let the colonists and only the colonists vote on what to do with the equipment. They chose to dismantle it and hand it over to her Division for study. She would’ve restarted the machinery, but the people had spoken and she could see the potential danger it could yield.

But there was something inside her. An anger she had not felt since the days of serving in the army. Anger. No, not anger. It was beyond that. The entire United Republics felt the same way. There was hatred. Hatred for what the Grunur had done. Not content with exterminating the Baol, an asteroid in the Dossel system proved to be part of a planet! A Baol colony more than seven million years ago was shattered so utterly that that asteroid was the biggest chunk of it left.

For a species to do something so… vile. It made her colors shift angrily just thinking about it. The Grunur were honorless beasts, and should they live today, she would gladly go to war against such soulless creatures. Why they destroyed the planet remained unknown.

“Head Researcher Samux? There… uhh… there seems to be a problem with Sudet. Chancellor Toxodal has called an emergency meeting of all available Council members!” Her assistant announced.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” A warrior ran through the streets of the devastated main settlement ran, his gas mask and armor suit closed tightly. His stun gun was out of energy, his company was decimated and scattered, and he was running from a horde of crazed colonists. “Garrison duty on Sudet will be easy, they said. It’s just a starting, fledgling colony, nothing to worry about, they said. Now I’m being hunted down by a bunch of feral, horny beasts!” He shouted as he felt his strength starting to leave his body and the feral screeching and hawks of his brothers and sister getting closer.

“Get down!”

He heard someone shout and didn’t question it. Rolling to the ground, he saw several pulses pass above him, followed by pained screeches, and then something picking him up only to be tossed to the back of a truck as it sped up. The horde left behind as it was outran. Before they were completely out of sight, he saw the horde give up on the chase, turn to each other, and started to copulate and fight there and there like mindless animals.

“Are you alright, warrior?”

Looking up to the owner of the voice, he saw another of his fellow warriors. He sat.

“Barely. You saved my tail there. What in the blazes is going on? Is this some attack from one of our neighbours?” He asked, catching his breath.

“Reports just came in, there is some sort of gas produced by a vast complex of caverns filled with a single species of fungi. The increased aggression, the lowering of inhibitions, the increase of promiscuous tendencies? All thanks to the gas,” he replied to his fellow warrior.

“How in the depths are we going to fight against that? The entire settlement is in pure chaos!” He asked.

“We won’t fight back anymore. Every uninfected and surviving warrior is heading to the terraforming dismantling teams, to protect them and wait out the storm while Head Researcher Dronafeg and his team work on finding a way out of this.”

“Of course we got shit luck! The warriors on Camus only had to deal with protecting scientists and explorers as they analyzed its moon! They even found it produced Dark Matter! But us? We have to deal with toxic fungi that turn people into rabid, lust-filled monsters! I swear I saw one bite the face of another as they mated.”

The other warrior let out a weak snarl to signal his tiredness. “Nothing else we can do until a way to stop this madness is found.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“2230.08.02 R.D. marks the end of the Feral Plague that assaulted the colony of Sudet. With the care and guidance of Head Researcher Dronafeg, the twin-project of dismantling the ancient terraforming machinery and finding a way to stop the Feral Plague were solved at nearly the same time. The fungi that caused the Feral Plague were a byproduct of the millennia long machinery’s silent work, as well as the frequent asteroid impacts plaguing the colony. With the dismantling of the equipment, a solution to deal with the Plague presented itself. Head Researcher Dronafeg managed to isolate and cover most of the vent from which the gases escaped, leaving only a few of them with containers blocking them. These containers were themselves connected to refinery plants so that the otherwise toxic gases could be used for the advantage of the United Republics. Colonists express gratitude, but say that the lingering influence of the gases had an effect on them in a more ‘procreation driven’ way.”

“On other news, the dismantling of the terraforming machinery has yielded the secrets to terraform planets in but a decade or less depending on the severity of the change, instead of relying on a slow process hundreds of years old. Chancellor Toxodal has confirmed that procuring the resources and manufacturing of the necessary equipment is incredibly expensive, but once enough resources are secured, the planet of Kuglex in the Evexus system shall be the perfect staging ground to test the machinery. An auction shall be held with the items in question being artifacts that the Museums have donated for this cause. The reason? The gathering of funds dedicated to build the terraforming machinery necessary.”

“As you all have heard, Chief Palaro reported that the destroyed planet was a form of school or garden for the Baol where they raised their young. Yet he now reported that the Baol reached sapience over the course of untold millions of years in a planet of relative peace and isolation. The search for their planet or more information regarding the despicable, honorless Grunur continues.”

“Wait… yes… yes. Dear viewers, I have just received a report confirming that the Velutarians have declared war on the Netraxi in an attempt to free their enslaved population. With this crisis on hand, who could be capable of leading our people? The elections are coming soon. Who shall guide our people and take the seat of the Chancellor?”

  
  


************************************

  
  


Toxodal suppressed her anger as she stared at the screen and the avian alien at the other side of it. She barely, barely managed to contain herself from disconnecting the channel. The alien was an Iztran from the Iztran Tribes, a nation of highly advanced Marauders. Chief Imixi and the Plenty had found them by accident. They’d entered their system, but before they could move out, the Iztrans attacked. All hails were refused except for a single broadcast claiming salvage rights over the Plenty. Only a single escape pod had survived and returned to Republics space carrying only twenty of over a thousand personnel; including Imixi’s XO, Kaltidem.

“It is your choice. Pay a tribute or be raided. Either way, we shall have our bounty,” the Iztran said, the translator giving him a high-pitched, condescending tone.

“...Then you shall have your tribute. Expect it delivered on the neighbouring Gol system in three weeks time. Nothing but freighters carrying enough food to provide your species with sustenance to last a few years. Now, leave us. We have more important things to attend to, Iztran.”

His plumage ruffled, pleased. “I do love to see fighting spirit on prey. We shall expect this delivery in time. Fail, and we shall raid the world you call Camus,” he threatened before the transmission was cut.

“Filthy pirate scum,” Plax spat.

Everyone agreed to that declaration. Kurox more so than anyone else. As Grand Admiral, he felt insulted and guilty for not being able to defend the Zaymorian people. Most members of the Council could understand his feelings. Toxodal first amongst them. She had been re-elected for a fourth term of service, and almost two years later the disastrous encounter with the Iztran Tribes had occurred culminating with the death of Chief Imixi and the loss of the Plenty. It’s spiritual replacement, the Fang, had been constructed and Kaltidem had been given command of it, since Imixi himself had nurtured his XO to be a candidate for Chiefdom.

A rather rotten fish to swallow had been the fact of realizing that their naval and military power were underpowered compared to pretty much every other civilization. They only possessed one full fleet of dedicated warships. Twenty corvettes in total, with individual ships doing nothing more than small scale raids on pirate groups. Thankfully for all, those actions had prevented said pirates from consolidating any form or real power and were mere leeches instead of jokowas.

They had let their military go somewhat lax over the years, but who could blame them? Who could’ve foreseen an encounter with those damned marauders? The Defensive Pact and Alliance forged with the Kelbrid secured their south, the Netraxi were to their left and even if they decided to betray them, they had many more problems at hand than the Republics. Not to mention the blow to their economy now that they had come to be somewhat dependent on Zaymorian food supplies. And to the north, the Krith were embroiled in their own war.

And speaking of that, it had been discovered that the Velutarians were behind the assassination of the late Krith Emperor. A civil war avoided, irrefutable evidence obtained, and with blind fury in their hearts, the Krith launched an all out war against the Velutarians in the name of revenge led by the new Emperor.

That only left a single route for the United Republics to expand. A mix of consolidation and expansion had been the policies on which the nation had thrived so far. But now the threat of the Iztran had called for action.

“The Geawaga system blocks their access to both Camus and the rest of Republics space. A dedicated Fortress must be developed in the system to halt any future Iztran incursion or at least give us enough time to organize our fleets,” Kurox stated.

“We can’t invest in creating another fleet just yet, however. We have the capacity to administer more ships, but lack the resources to truly bring that fruition. The Fortress idea, though, that is more than feasible,” Amaxa pointed out, silently giving her approval to the plan.

“In the interest of easing the minds of our people, I think it is time to announce that the Merchant Guilds, in association with the Xeno Relations League, shall open an exotic Zoo, hosting creatures from all over the known galaxy,” Lizuren said. “Of course, this will be handled by the Guilds and the Xeno Relations League themselves, without the use of taxpayer resources.”

“My fourth-term looks to be rather problematic, is it not?” Toxodal muttered. “Then let us proceed.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“The Grunur were ready to fight a war, but what they encountered were a species of enormous, slow, pacifist plantoid people. They understood this. They knew this. And yet they didn’t stop. They continued on with their genocide,” Palaro said to his crew. “I am no longer interested in what happened to the Grunur. Those honorless beasts may sink to the deepest darkness for all I care.”

His colors flickered in a mix of anger and disdain. As he sat on his chair, he practiced some meditation in order to calm himself. He had almost thrown a fit when one of his brothers moved to Sudet despite the amounts of disasters the planet had endured in its short history, although the marvels uncovered on it more than made up for it. A terrible storm that produced tornadoes had killed thousands as it devastated parts of the main settlement, but no more. He felt a surge of pride when the Chancellor herself traveled to Sudet to grant the colony all the resources needed to rebuild and continue their work.

That helped to ease his anger towards the genocidal Grunur. The crimes were seven million years old, but crimes were crimes, and theirs were of the worst kind imaginable. He could sense the rage that was also present within his crew, not to mention the public outcry against the Grunur and their methods.

And to his greatest surprise? Kuglex had once been a Baol colony. As he and his crew entered a stable orbit and the shuttles were prepped for descent, he could only wonder how by the blessing of green waters had Kuglex avoided annihilation by the Grunur.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“It is outstanding,” the Kelbrid drone said. “We have encountered this kind of world previously, but they fall under the vigilance of the Sikrati Protectors. But the planet you’ve found lacks the warning of their protection. Fortunate.”

“What kind of world is this, Kelbrid?” Toxodal asked, intrigued as she watched visual footage of the planet in the Electra system. She was no expert on planet diversity or Xenology. But even she could tell that the planet was beautiful beyond belief.

“We designate such worlds as Gaia Worlds. Planets capable of hosting every kind of higher life-form, with the exception of ammonia-based life-forms. Your people are fortunate, Chancellor Toxodal. Inquiry: may we be allowed to visit such a world? We wish to study it without repercussion.”

“You’ve been kind enough to share with us various methods to increase the production of our resource gathering station. Kelbrid, you are more than welcome to study the planet once we claim the system and a colonization fleet is dispatched,” Toxodal replied, saluting the drone.

“Affirmative. Permission acknowledged. We thank you, friends.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


It wasn’t often that Palaro allowed himself to unhinge and enjoy the simpler joys of life. But the situation demanded it. Ney. No other response was more appropriate. He wasn’t a religious male, far from it. He personally believed in higher powers, but never cared much to study or understand it. But right now, as he sat in front of a patch of flowers along with his crew, giving their respects that could only go to a great hero of old, he felt at peace, collected, and his rage against the Grunur all but forgotten.

He and his teams had uncovered that Kuglex had been invaded by the Grunur and the Baol exterminated. But before they could finish their genocide, they simply left; leaving the few remaining Baol to fend for themselves. But the Baol were slow, and cut off from their hivemind, as they reproduced and the years went by, they devolved until they became the vegetation that could be found on the surface of Kuglex.

Maybe it was a sacrifice they made, or maybe some fluke? Perhaps, dare he suggest, a deity taking pity upon this world so it didn’t die in a whimper? Whatever the case may be, while Kuglex had been beaten, battered, and nearly rendered lifeless by the Grunur, the remaining Baol had become part of the planet and prevented it from dying, saving it as a barely habitable, but still livable Arid world despite its weak magnetic field. Studies were done on a few specimens of the vegetation in the hope to find some form of sapience or at least sentience, but the results only yielded what he already suspected: that the plants were just that, plants.

“Chief Palaro?” His communicator said.

“Yes, lieutenant?”

“The computer has deciphered the coordinates specified in the data crystal. They lead to a purposefully hidden system. I believe that the system’s sole hyperlane route was hidden with a powerful dampener, only accessible with certain coordinates, which we now have,” there was a moment of silence. “The name of the system is Grunur.”

“Then we will leave for it immediately. It’s time to bring closure to this crime once and for all,” standing up, he stated with fierce determination.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“The last of the Baol…,” Toxodal muttered. She stared at the tank holding the corpse of the last of the original Baol. “Millions of years alone… a hivemind alone… I cannot nor wish to imagine the kind of torture that must’ve been,” she sighed as she placed a hand on the crystal preserving the last Baol.

Palaro had spoken to it, and the truth had been uncovered at long last. The Grunur were paranoid and genocidal, so much so that they killed themselves off in a terrible civil war, thinking aliens had infiltrated their society. And when the war ended, ancient civilizations mopped the rest. But the Grunur… they used the Baol and their very essence to fertilize their worlds. The same kind of essence and spores freely given by the last Baol for their use. Dronafeg asked to study the secrets of the spores, to understand what they could do and achieve. Her friend passed away a year after; his protege, Bastilo, taking up his role.

When the official report was shared to the public, the entire nation underwent a seven-cycles-long mourning period to honor the Baol. A species that had done nothing malicious or dishonorable to anyone else, had suffered beyond imagination, and yet remained as amicable as ever, even to the last, final moment of their existence.

The container itself had been reinforced, repaired, and enhanced before setting it on Hydrus itself, as a sign of respect to the fallen. While their fate was sad, it had sparked an ideological conviction to avoid such bloodshed in the future, to defend the weak, and to punish the honorless. But Toxodal was no fool. They couldn’t do it alone. And they certainly couldn’t do it alone.

Not when most of the galaxy was in constant, unending conflict. The Mect-Pux - Sek-Lokkar war had ended a few years prior, and tensions remained. The Mechazur, the neighbouring machine civilization next to the Kelbrid, were constantly fighting against organic empires that wished not but to eliminate what they perceived as an affront to life itself. The Netraxi and the Velutarian signed a ceasefire, but only because the Velutarians couldn’t fight two foes at once. A desperate move that cost them to relinquish three systems to the Netraxi as the Krith were already past their outer perimeter territories and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

The nation was, so far, safe. But for how much longer. There were four detected wormholes across their territory and three objects, at first mistaken to be small planetoids or rogue stellar bodies, were, in fact, colossal structures of the exact same design. Samux dubbed tham as Gateways, as they showed to be, somehow, interconnected.

The United Zaymori Republics had been blessed with luck, cunning, and careful approach to avoid unnecessary conflict, but that had caused them to be the weakest power, militarily speaking, compared to all of their neighbours. This would need to be fixed soon. For now, there was time to prepare for any problem that was yet to come. For now, Diplomacy was the way to go. After all, no matter how strong someone was individually, when supported and united with allies and friends, that strength paled in comparison to the union of ten tails swimming in unison.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Despite the Iztran demanding another bribe, despite encountering two new species of spaceborne aliens, quickly studied and named as Crystallites and Space Whales, despite suffering from economical problems. The United Zaymori Republics watched in awe as the final steps on Kuglex’s terraformation were ended. The previously Arid world had been turned into an Ocean world, most of its useful fauna and flora preserved and moved to the many islands and archipelagos, gently modified so they could now survive and thrive in this new world.

The Amoebas’s signal was deciphered and were pacified, posing no danger to zaymority anymore. The technologies and mining procedures of the Silent Fleet and the mining drones had been cracked, further increasing the efficiency of all resource gathering stations. Trade was booming, and now several colonies were starting to return their massive investment. Life was good, and the prosperity of the Republics now a reality in the making. 

  
  


************************************

  
  


“For five terms of service!” Klandrax, the newly appointed Head Researcher of the Physics division after Moregaf’s death a few months prior, exclaimed.

Toxodal’s throat rumbled with joy. Her bones ached, her fins were low, her tail heavy, yet she snorted over the presented sweet-roll cake made for her. Most of the faces around the Council were new, her old friends either dead or retired. Only Kurox, Samux, and Lizuren remained, both of them too stubborn to retire.

“Thank you all. It humbles me to no end that our people have put so much trust and faith in me. To have served the Republics as the Chancellor for over forty years,” her tears were clear, shining lightly against her scales. As they sat, each one holding a tray and a piece of the delicious cake, Toxodal’s favorite (health issues be damned!), a chime was heard. An emergency call.

Toxodal was chewing on her piece when she answered the call, only to find it was Koxorem, the Representative of the Camus’s Sector. At his side, stood an Iztran.

“Chancellor Toxolem, this is Representative Koxorem speaking. At my side is Yuzzho, previously an Admiral of the Iztran Tribes. He wishes to speak with the Council. I think you will find what he has to say quite interesting.”

Without waiting for an approval, Yuzzho nodded his head. “Greetings, Chancellor Toxodal and Council. I am Yuzzho, a former admiral of the Iztran Tribes.”

“Former?” Kurox asked. “What are you doing here? Are you on the run?”

“In a sense,” the avian replied. “I was the one in charge of the fleet that destroyed your vessel several years ago. The acting-commander took the initiative and attacked on his own whilst I was preoccupied with another of the fleets under my charge. By the time I noticed what happened, it was too late,” he shook its head. “I failed back then and I chastised those that participated in the destruction of your ships. But the shame and disgrace has never left my mind. After that incident, my eyes were open. I could finally see the decadence or my people, our stupidity, and our negligence without creativity or drive. I tried to push my people to innovate, to be great again, I even suggested merging into your empire. But I was mocked and ridiculed. So, I left. My people are living on borrowed time. I wish to serve under a real empire, under a real flag with pride. To walk on planets and enjoy the beauty of nature and the joy of serving someone worthy.”

“Are you asking us to let you join us, after everything your people have done to ours?” Ruen, Plax’s successor, asked without anger, just curiosity.

“I am. I know it is not something to ask lightly, but it is my desire,” he bowed his head. “If you let me join your empire, I shall also give you this,” the screen split in two. The first side showcased Yuzzho and Koxorem, the other showcased a small fleet of ships. “My loyal crewmen followed me. Merely enough to allow us to make use of these meager number of ships, but I believe they can provide great aid to you all.”

The ensuing discussions took the better part of the day. Whilst Yuzzho nor any of his crewmen knew how their technology was built or worked since it was a secret only the shipmakers knew, they were powerful. Sadly, the technology was far too enigmatic to reverse-engineer, but seeing it work was enough to give ideas to the researchers. By the end of the day, Yuzzho and his fleet were welcomed, Yuzzho was granted the rank of Admiral, and the ships were to be repainted to fly using Republic’s colors.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“The Festival of Worlds organized by the Artisans has been a complete success across all planets! So much so, in fact, that countless Debkalis have decided to stay, if allowed, on Camus! The voting process was swift, and they were granted permission to stay alongside full citizenship!” The reporter exclaimed as a Debkali waved at the camera from afar. “Back to you, Kocke!”

“A multispecies civilization isn’t so far fetched now, eh?” Kocke chuckled. “On other news, remember the Krith freighter found drifting on the Suntei system? Well, after it was returned to them, the Krith expressed their gratitude just this morning. And speaking of the Krith, their war against the Velutarians has ended with a Krith victory. They have taken over several systems previously belonging to the Velutarians. Personally? I would be concerned, but the Velutarians brought that upon themselves after assassinating their late Emperor.”

“Indeed it is. While the loss of life is sad on all sides, may this be a lesson to the Velutarians. Forcing change only works when it is desired. If not, only strife and conflict awaits. Say, do you remember the Rubricator? The system has finally been found! And not only that, a habitable planet bearing the ruins of what is assumed to have been an Ecumenopolis was also found. Chief Casaxx reports there is something strange about the system, but doesn’t know what.”

“Strange indeed, Variket. Now, onto our premiere story of the day. Alcani, the Tundra planet in the Wiyter system, is to be colonized. The reason? After an extensive study of the spores given to us by the Last Baol, when combined with the terraforming equipment systems, it can, in theory, enhance the process to make lush and beautiful worlds.”

“Then why colonize it first instead of terraforming it?” Variket asked.

“Because the spores must be placed in ideal, specific zones and must be maintained during the process. Once everything is set to start, the spores will react and bring forth a rapid modification and change to the ecosystem, not so much terraforming but rather enhances everything the spores have touched as they are liberated. Sadly, this can only be done once every decade or so per planet, as the spores are precious and only a certain amount are collected every year.”

“You hear it here first, citizens! Get your tickets ready to Alcani and start a new life there. I might move there myself. I have a great feeling about it! 2243.09.27 R.D. what a time to be alive, am I right?”

  
  


************************************

  
  


Toxodal stood in front of the Prime Core of the Kelbrid, or rather the main body of the Kelbrid Databank. The trip had been long and the conversations tiresome. But a point of balance had been achieved; a reality came to fruition with, admittedly, the least expected of friends.

“It is good to see you, Chancellor Toxodal,” a disembodied voice said all around her. “We have reviewed the proposal 8.9 trillion times as you traveled to meet Us. We are pleased to accept and stand together in what the tides may deliver upon us,” Kelbrid said.

Toxodal noted the tone and the use of words the Kelbrid used, her colors shifted with joy at Their care. “And I thank you for your hospitality, Kelbrid. It may not have been needed, but I feel like it was only proper of me to come to you in person. We have known each other for a long time now, haven’t we?”

“Indeed. We treasure our friendship and mutual cooperation, Toxodal. The Zaymori people are interesting and welcome to Us. Unlike most other organics who see Us with distrust or as mere objects, or worse, as abominations, you see Us as friends. We are glad and happy to accept the creation of this Federation.”

Toxodal nodded. “The United Civilizations League. It doesn’t matter if they are organic, lithoid, or synthetic. We all deserve a chance to prosper and unite in the name of progress,” he throat rumbled happily.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Another two Ancient Empires, the Djunn Remnant and the Laachax Forerunners. The former, a xenophophic, belligerent empire of isolationists. While the latter were more reclusive, but amicable. They even requested for volunteers to live in their empire, under their protection to prevent the extinction of the Zaymori in case a horrible disaster were to occur. The request had been begrudgingly accepted, and as gratitude, access to their territories was granted.

And that wasn’t the only wonder found in the past few years. Another mini-nation of marauders similar to the Iztran was found between the northern territories and the border with the Croll Commonwealth. Several more planets were colonized: Kuglex, Zithri III harbored pre-sapients and was colonized, renamed as Nadex, the beautiful natural Gaia world, renamed as Seradul ‘Gorgeous Colors Dancing’, Kregux, home of the Rubricator, and Kitadul, a large planet on the Calix system that also happened to possess a deactivated Gateway.

It was the last one that laid witness to a remarkable, unforeseen event. Chief Kaltidem encountered the remnants of a civilization just past the equivalent of a Bronze Age, yet found no sapient. After weeks of feverish exploration and study, he and his team made contact with several ponds of some sort of amniotic substance inhabited by slug-like creatures barely larger than a finger. After careful examination, Kaltidem discovered the creatures were actually quite sapient. Interrogating them had been a hurdle, but managed to get answers nevertheless.

The slugs explained to be a symbiotic life form that required a host to truly excel. Since they lack any true means to move or do anything more complicated than reproducing and slowly move around, they depend on willing hosts to experience the world in full. In return from a home and partner, they can ‘boost’ the intelligence of the host. Before Kaltidem found them, they had hosts, little more than animals, and in a few years a new civilization was being forged. But their original hosts grew paranoid that they were using them. In rage, they began to purge the slugs, but ended reverting into mindless animals in the span of a few months.

The slugs asked if the Zaymorian people would be willing to host them. Kaltidem offered himself as a first candidate and after months of coexistence, he reports that, indeed, his intelligence was boosted, his motor functions improved, and that he could mentally talk with his slug partner. In return, he simply ate a bit more than usual. He concluded that the slugs were truthful; they were a symbiotic species, not parasites. In a supreme act of trust, the information was divulged to the public. Whilst many were wary, the amount of Zaymorians volunteering to host a slug inside their heads quickly outnumbered the total population of slugs. The deal was struck, and whilst they couldn’t be recognized as an individual species, the slugs would be known simply as Zaymori-Pair.

And the good news didn’t stop there. Months after Alcani was finally colonized and the spores released, the planet underwent a rapid terraforming process that, instead of harmful, increased the habitability and beauty beyond any expected metric.When the process began, Alcani was now comparable to Seradul. And while that was well and good, the true marvelous happenstance of it all was the birth of plantoid lifeforms. As if they had been asleep for millions of years, these new sapients awoke to greet the Zaymori people all over the planet. Whilst much smaller, just slightly smaller than the average Zaymori, smarter, individualistic; not part of a hivemind, and fast, a quick study proved that these new inhabitants of Alcani shared similarities with the Baol of old, making them their children or heirs. Recognized as fully sapient and welcomed into the United Republics as fellow citizens, the Nu-Baol were grateful and quickly integrated themselves into society.

In the Menjet Terriroty a massive construct known as the Infinity Machine orbits a black hole, but the Menjet avoid it. Much like the Dimensional Horror, now understanding what it truly was thanks to the Curator Order, the Infinity Machine as well as several other massive creatures dubbed Leviathans were encountered scattered across the Galaxy. The Kelbrid had to deal with a titanic Space Whale, the Mect-Pux had to worry about an Ethereal Dragon, the Juustkans, despite their advanced civilization compared to almost every other one, excluding the Ancient Empires, couldn’t destroy a Void Abomination or solve the mysteries of a lonely, eerily quiet gargantuan Fortress the size of a moon.

Lastly, the constant wars between specific civilizations seemed to have no end, no matter the pleads of the Galactic Community, it was decided that, as long as the conflicts were kept outside the Community, attempts to stop wars, with the sole exception of aiming for genocide, would be stopped. A hard pill to swallow for the Zaymorian people, as slavery was ramptant in several empires, most of them their neighbours.

As expansion finally halted and consolidation became the main focus of the Republics, the time had come to increase the production of ships nation-wide. Placed on strategic locations, the Fouahiri and Electra systems had their stations upgraded to Shipyards. Alongside this effort, several systems had their stations upgraded into fully serving Anchorages to ease the increasing docking demands, both present and future.

Nobody wanted to think about it, but as conflicts grew in scale outside League borders, it was inevitable that, at some point, trouble would come knocking to the doorstep. Diplomacy was a powerful weapon, but only against those that could be made to listen to reason. Instead of wishing for the best, the only viable option was to prepare.

Toxodal relaxed on her chair after signing the decree to begin the construction, upgrade, and research of military uses; more powerful ships, designs, patterns, scanners, weaponry, shielding, armor… everything that could give them an edge. She knew the Zaymori, the Republics, the League, and quite possibly, should it come to it, the galaxy would need it.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Vakurex was having a great day. She had come to be Chancellor’s Toxodal’s assistant for two full terms already. She had come to admire her since she was a little hatchling, reading up on her deeds and everything that had happened ever since she first sat on the Chancellor chair. Working alongside her for almost thirty years had been a blessing she would dare not change even for a life supply of boiled squid with fresh harvested kelp. Opening the door of her office, she found Toxodal relaxing on the aforementioned chair.

“Chancellor, I have some reports that arrived a few minutes ago. Every Starbase has been upgraded into Starholds, their specialization is underway as planned. Also, the new Foundries have been completed on Camus and Kuglex. The production for the first ships of the Waterfall, Seafoam, and Lake fleets can begin. Admiral Yuuzho reports that the new destroyers work better than expected. Research on Cruisers is now a priority,” Vakurex explained before presenting the datapad to Toxodal. She stared for a few moments at the unresponding elderly female. “Chancellor Toxodal?” She asked, worry growing in her heart.

Approaching her, Vakurex noticed the security alarms had been manually shut down alongside the companion VI. Getting closer, Vakurex noticed a tender expression on Toxodal’s features and it was only then that she noticed her bioluminescence was absent.

“Chancellor Toxodal! Help! Help!” She shouted. Forgetting about protocol, she checked for a pulse while she screamed for help. Less than a minute later, a few warriors and two medics rushed forward. It took them just a few seconds to determine that Chancellor Toxodal had perished.

She had died on her beloved chair.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Chancellor Ludremex sat on his chair as a pile of reports and datapads covered the surface of his desk. He wasn’t even forty years old and he was starting to serve his third term as Chancellor. He could still remember the funeral and the entire population of the Republics grieving over the loss of the greatest Chancellor in the lengthy history of the United Zaymori Republics regardless of their species. She had died mere months before concluding her fifth term of service. And, if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t help but laugh at his ambitions for launching his campaign to take the seat of the Chancellor. It had been a complete surprise for everyone when he won, albeit by a small margin.

A feat made even more incredible when one considered he was only nineteen at the time. The very day he sat on the chair, he realized the full weight of it carried. Oh, how he had vomited from anxiety and sheer terror upon making the horrid realization that he was both the face and responsible of countless billions of citizens. For all his wealth and genius, he felt lost. Thankfully for him, Vakurex had aided him greatly during his two first years. Without her, he might’ve given up and stepped down. But her guidance allowed him to rise to the challenge and face the problems head on.

“And now I’m starting my third term,” he said to himself. Reclining, he pondered on everything that had happened during his time as Chancellor.

More worlds, namely Camus, Hydrus, and Aqua had been terraformed into Gaia worlds just like Alcani. He had seen the revival of another species, the Azizians. How the Mect-Pux managed to strike a catastrophic victory against their rivals, the Sek-Lokkar, and assimilated their once great empire in the span of a single campaign. How the Mechazur barely managed to withstand the blows of the Dabulan and the Menjet. The arrival of Iztran refugees. The meteoric growth across the Republics. The technological development that brought them Cruisers and a viable way to make fighters effective in space combat. Further advancement in Starbases to create true Fortresses in space.

Travelling through wormholes, discovering the so-called L-Gates, witnessing the Netraxi, Krith, Adeex, and Velutarians wage their wars to the increasing detriment of the Krith and the Netraxi, the Mect-encountering the ruins of several gigantic derelict constructions, minor expansion on unclaimed space in order to take possessions of such derelicts. Better weaponry, better shielding, better armor. Better everything.

No one could deny that the nation was prosperous, life was good, and every conflict seemed so distant. So far fetched. At least, that was, until the Mechazur were asked to join the League. They accepted despite their initial distrust. But the Kelbrid shared with them their information, and were put at ease. Mere weeks after announcing the Mechazur inclusion into the League, a galaxy-wide message from the Menjet was received.

“ _The Zaymori are heretical beings! Unworthy of respect or sapience! For these blasphemers had chosen to embrace the soulless machines over fellow living beings! They shall be purged along the machines! The Gods demand your extinction! Death to the Zaymorians! Destroy the Machines!_ ”

War was now inevitable. Irrefutable. But Ludremex wasn’t worried. The League was far stronger than the, admittedly, powerful Menjet. Perhaps alone the Republics wouldn’t stand much of a chance in their current position against a Holy War driven by fanatically crazy Menjet zealots. But they weren’t alone, and they would not relent. Sadly, despite the ever growing pace of production and demands for resources, the fleets only stood at a little over half of total strength and capabilities.

“Not an issue,” he whispered. “The first Battleships shall be completed by next year. That will give us the time we need.”

“Chancellor Ludremex?” A voice chimed through the intercom.

“Yes, Calfaren, what is the matter?”

“It’s the Mect-Pux. They’ve declared war on the Dabulan. In their weakened state, there is no way their empire will be able to stop the Mect-Pux from absorbing them into their Alliance.”

“Summon the Council. There must be a way to stop them without direct intervention.”

  
  


************************************

  
  


Turns out, there wasn’t. Before negotiations and political pressure could be used, the Mect-Pux had conquered and absorbed the Dabulan Regime. What made such an outcome even worse was that there might’ve been a way to interfere were not for zealous Menjet performing suicide attacks all across League space. Freighters destroyed, civilian transports, resource gathering stations… and even a starbase and a colony ship.

War was the only option left to end the threat of the Menjet. While the Kelbrid and Mechazur joined forces to assault the Menjet from the front, the Republics used the wormhole in the Wiyter system to attack the Menjet from behind. Unable to fight on both sides, yet unwilling to surrender, the Menjet resorted to crazier, gruesome methods of waging war. All boarding actions had to be prohibited as they scuttle their ships the moment defeat or capture was inevitable. And not just their ships, their stations, star bases, and many planetary installations also followed that same doctrine. It wasn’t until the Mect-Pux, smelling blood in the water, attacked the Menjet in a surprise attack.

Unanimously, it was decided to retreat and allow the Mect-Pux carry out their invasion. At least that way the Menjet would not resort to throwing their lives away so callously. Shortly after the retreat, a strange event transcurred all across League space. Linking all research networks momentarily, it was discovered that the event in question, clouds of drifting energy that surged from hyperspace itself, were, in fact, fragments of a being inhabiting that dimension. It was decided to aid the creature recompense itself. After many months of work and study, it was done and the clouds dispersed, not before making several entries and complex maneuvers through hyperspace as a ‘thank you’. This, in turn, allowed the League and every scientist to better understand hyperspace itself and develop third-generation hyperdrives.

While the Mect-Pux invasion was underway, the Velutarians and the Adeex formed a Federation, the Interstellar Pact. A few years later, as expected, the Pact declared war on the Netraxi. Caught on a pincer maneuver, they were unable to withstand the might of the two empires and were absorbed into their fold. Shortly thereafter, the Krith Hegemony fell as well. As the Pact grew in power, Ludremex and the Council feared the worst and prepared in full order. With two of the now five active war fleets at full strength and upgraded with top of the line equipment, whilst the remaining three stood at half strength, the Pact wouldn’t be able to penetrate so easily into Republics space.

Thankfully for everyone, the Pact expressed no desire to fight the League as long as the League didn’t conflict with their interests. With safety guaranteed, however temporary, a focus on research and development was paramount more than ever. The Mechazur were able to reactivate the L-Gate inside their territory and found a civilization living in an extra galactic cluster, the Dessanu Consonance, trade commences. They are friendly but refuse further interaction.

Maybe the amount of conflict and carnage, of the ongoing wars, and the steady but rapid increase in power was the catalyst that sparked the rise of the Iztran Khanate led by the so-called ‘Great Khan’.

“If it is a battle you want, then you shant find us wanting, Khan,” Ludremex said strongly despite his age. He was already over a hundred years of age, but thanks to medicinal advancements and a healthy diet and meditation had extended the life expectancy of every citizen of the Republics. While this was his fourth term of service, choosing to withdraw after his third term had ended, he was elected by popular demand to lead the Republics against this new threat since the fighting chance they had were due, in large part, thanks to his political reforms, influence push, and advice throughout the years.

“Then so be it, Zaymorian. Let it be known I offered peace and a chance to serve under my flag and that you squandered it. Now you will be reduced to space dust and the remnants of your empire will be picked clean by my warriors. Let it be known that in <<2325.12.08 R.D.>> the United Zaymori Republics choose death over servitude and glory.”

The transmission ended.

“I swear I shall kill him myself if I have to,” Yuuzho, the oldest amongst all of the present, declared. He had ascended to the rank of Grand Admiral several decades ago and his knowledge had been imperative in the development of new ships and tactics. While his species were long-lived, further enhanced by Zaymorian improvements and medical care, he was nearing the end of his life. “I may yet die in a blaze of glory, perhaps?”

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Keep firing! Keep firing! Everything we have!” Yuuzho shouted as he watched the tactical display that showed his forces and the forces of the Great Khan. He had called the strike perfectly. He knew the hubris of his people and he knew the Great Khan would make good on his promise. Yuuzho grunted as another ship under his command blipped off the map.

“Shield at ten percent, armor holding at minimum capacity, fighter squadrons at half strength, Grand Admiral! Several decks venting atmosphere! Sir, we must retreat!”

“Negative! If we flee now then the Bastion falls! We must hold out as long as we can!”

“The Pride of Crystals has exploded! Shit, the Emerald and the Bubbles are down as well!”

“Another Iztran Fleet incoming! We won’t be able to hold down for much longer!”

Yuuzho wheezed. Yes. The trap had been laid perfectly. The River fleet was still being upgraded and the Shore fleet was busy dealing with a skirmishing fleet and wouldn’t be able to make it through. Worse still, the Khan had managed to isolate them by dispatching jamming probes to several systems. So he couldn’t get aid from the outside and he couldn’t warn anyone of what was coming.

The trap had been laid perfectly. But the Khan had a counter trap that also worked perfectly. Now Yuuzho was forced to hold out against twelve fleets of the Khan, including his personal fleet, while he only had four. The Waterfall and the Seafoam fleets were at full strength and fully upgraded. Meanwhile, despite also being fully upgraded, the Lake and the Wave fleets were only at half strength.

Blow for blow, his fleets were far more powerful than the Khan’s fleets. Fast attacking corvettes designed to pelt enemy shields and wreck their armor in short order. Quick and versatile destroyers that picked off any missiles and strike craft with their point defense while providing targeting aid and pelting damage to enemy vessels. Cruisers, the carriers showering death from afar while their fighters and bombers focused on the smaller ships and enemy engines and exposed weaponry; the heavy line cruisers were the backbone of each fleet, designed to withstand heavy amounts of punishment and spit out just as much in return.

Finally, the battleships. Deadly from long range and packed to the brim with weaponry they were designed to grind enemy ships into processed meat. The carriers released beehives of fighters and bombers, while the artillery line battleships focused on enemy cruisers and other battleships. Yet both types had an ace hidden in between their fins. Spinal mounted tachyon lances, the latest development in how to erase an enemy from existence in a single shot.

Even with the advantage of superior firepower, the Khan’s ships outnumbered his own five to one. The Geawaga Bastion helped them immensely as it’s sheer firepower was comparable to that of an entire fleet itself. If the station fell, then the Khan would be free to continue. Fouahiri and Camus would be next, and if the shipyards fell, then who knows how long it would take for the Republics to recover and mount an effective counter offensive. The jammers prevented his ships from fleeing the system, and if they resorted to an emergency jump, by the time they returned to real-space the Khan would already be deep inside and entrenched. He had to fight. Because for every hour, every minute, every second he bought fighting the Khan, it was extra time the nation that took him in and that he loved with all his hearts had to prepare safely.

“Khan’s fleet moving closer!”

“It seems he wants to end this personally,” Yuuzho said. “Then so be it! Prepare to overload the core! These honorless brutes will not earn an easy victory!”

“TO THE DEPTHS!” Shouted the crew.

“Move to engage, point blank range. Prepare to mince their hulls with Plasma, overload their shield with Railgun shots! And fire a Tachyon Lance straight on their command deck,” Yuuzho ordered, feeling the ship move, its engines spooling up and thrusting it forward.

“Sir, we are detecting several jump warnings!”

“More fleets? How many does the Khan have!?” Yuuzho snorted angrily. “No matter! We shall take as many of them as we can with us!”

“Sir… it’s coming from the Fouahiri system! Exiting hyperspace in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!”

On queue, a total of ten fleets appeared scattered over millions of kilometers almost at the same time. Before Yuuzho could hail them, every ship in the fleet received a transmission. The screens split in two to reveal a Kilbred Admiral drone and a Mechazur Admiral drone.

“The League Stands Together,” they said in unison the motto of the League.

Yuuzho allowed himself to breathe in relief. Reinforcements had arrived, but the battle still raged. “Concentrate fire on their escorts! We just need to hold out for a few minutes!”

  
  


************************************

  
  


Grand Admiral Yuuzho glared with satisfaction at the Khan’s bridge. Sparks were going haywire everywhere, every Iztran loyal to him was dead, and he was the only one alive, restrained by a Zaymori and a Debkali. From the screens, they were watching as ship after ship and military outpost after outpost were destroyed, sparing the habitational stations and letting all those who surrendered safe passage and refuge.

Yuuzho walked over to the beaten, bloodied Khan. Months ago he had been defeated in the battle of Geawaga, he had tried to recover and push back, but the combined might of the League proved to be too much for the Iztran Khanate to handle. While the majority of the ships returned to Fouahiri for repairs, those that could fight on still followed the Khan’s trail after his defeat. Now, with nowhere else to run and finally captured, Yuuzho upholstered his pistol and aimed it at the Khan’s head.

“Great Khan my talons,” he said before pulling the trigger.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Chancellor Sisulem watched alongside the Council members the current galactic map. The Mect-Pux controlled their part of the galaxy unrivaled, only halted by the Laachax. To the east laid the Interstellar Pact. She grumbled. While the League had dealt with the Khan years ago, the Pact had gone to war with the Jusstkhan Confederacy for a second time. The first war had ended in humiliation for the Pact, but the second war ended in a crushing victory for them after the Croll Commonwealth joined the Velutarians and the Adeex. And finally, at the center stood the League. The three greatest superpowers of the known galaxy outside the Ancient Empires.

The Mect-Pux were not a threat. Not yet, anyway. They had stopped their conquest campaigns mainly because they had to deal with rebellions and uprisings all the time. Never to the scale of a civil war, but always forcing them to never break off their ironfisted hold. That just left the Pact, and despite their past hollow promises of non-aggression, everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Shortly after dealing with the Khan, they had declared war. What they didn’t know was that the League had been expecting such a treacherous action and were as ready as they could be. The first war ended in a white peace, neither side able to gain a clear upper hand.

The stalemate had been broken the previous war when the first Ocean class Titans were completed and ready for deployment. At that moment, only two Titans entered the line of battle as the flagships of the River and Seafoam fleets. The Pact surrendered when they realized they were outgunned and outmatched; deciding that losing a handful of systems was better than losing precious ships and potentially millions of lives.

It was only now, in 2412.02.23 R.D., that a new threat rose from outside the edges of the galaxy. No one knew what it was exactly, for it had yet to arrive, but everyone knew that its arrival was imminent. Sisulem was worried. What kind of horror was approaching their way? Over the years of the League’s existence, the three civilizations that composed it had grown in power and influence. Each one had become a monumental powerhouse in its own right, but where the Kelbrid and the Mechazur limited themselves to efficiency and logic, the Republics embraced the enhancing of their organic forms, rather than become synthetics themselves. Their own synthetics were recognized as citizens, not objects. And the nation itself had pursued a path of enrichment in many senses. Going so as far to finally ban slavery in its entirety, which, ironically, had caused the Mect-Pux to suffer less uprisings.

It had dealt with the Dimensional Horror through great cost, expunging the demonic creature from whatever dark dimension it tried to crawl out of. Many other threats were destroyed in joint efforts with the rest of the League members: the Void Abomination, the Colossal Space Whale, and the terrible Stellar Devourer. Furthermore, with the abundance of resources, it was possible to repair the colossal structures found in several systems.

A Strategic and Tactical Coordination Center.

A Matter Catcher and Mineral Decompressor.

An ancient Interstellar Assembly Center.

But that was not enough to secure the future of the League and of the Republics. From scratch and with some aid in understanding nanomachine engineering from the Dessanu, a Toxodal Sphere was constructed around an M-class star to provide more than enough energy for the entire League. A Megashipyard had also been constructed, both as an emergency base and a rallying point. The Gateway system had been reactivated and new Gateways constructed in strategically important systems.

And, of course, the Juggernaut. The pride and soul of the Republics. A mobile advanced fortress and command center with enough anger to repeal almost any enemy. The Kelbrid had Titans and was building their own Juggernaut, while the Mechazur preferred a multitude of battleships over overwhelming, centralized superior firepower. Each of them had also constructed their own marvels of engineering, such as Solar Spheres, Decompressors, and Science Nexuses. The Kelbrid, in particular, had constructed a Ring World whilst the Mechazur repaired a derelict one.

“Are we ready to face whatever is coming our way?” She asked, looking at the Council members and the rest of the League leaders.

“Our fleet capacity is at its maximum, Our computational range cannot handle more. But We are ready,” said the Mechanizur.

“And so are We. This threat will be vanquished as long as We Stand Together,” the Kelbrid chanted, earning a series of nods and whispers of valor.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“Prethoryn. A Scourge upon our galaxy,” Chancellor Sisulem muttered.

“Chancellor, I am ready to begin,” the newest Grand General, Vuvul, a Nu-Baol and a psychic, said as she sat on a highly advanced, Zro fueled, psychic attuned platform.

Sisulem nodded. For a moment she thought about why would the Nu-Baol, a species without genders, prefer to refer to themselves as female, but she didn’t voice her question. She was nervous. Everyone was nervous. Her Pair also voiced its concern and worry about the plan, worrying for the life of the Nu-Baol.

The Prethoryn had invaded just two years prior. Two… years. And they had already wrecked havoc on an unprecedented scale. They had arrived through the galactic northwest, right at the heart of the Croll Commonwealth. The Pact had also prepared as best as they could and engaged the, admittedly, small Prethoryn incursion.

They defeated a single of their fleets at the cost of five of theirs.

Just when it looked like they were just about to contain and isolate the monstrous invaders, the much, much larger second wave of fleets broke through and it was revealed the full extent of their horror. The first five small fleets detected? Those were mere exploratory and recognizense fleets. The second wave was their vanguard, while the full force of the Prethroyn had yet to arrive.

The Pact fought desperately, even buying the second mini-empire of marauders near their territory. But they were swiftly defeated. Merchant enclaves, a Curator Order, and the Caravaneers all fell to the Prethoryn advance. The worst part was what they did to the planets they invaded. Within weeks, what was once a habitable world was turned into a toxic wasteland that only the Prethoryn could inhabit, and only until they consumed all their natural resources to produce more of themselves at a rate that baffled the mind. No matter how many Prethoryn died in space, if they took over a planet, they would easily replenish their fallen and keep producing more and more.

And as if the horror was not yet sufficient, it was discovered they were not a mindless horde of monsters, but an intelligent and highly sophisticated form of hivemind species. While the Prethoryn ravaged the Pact, the League prepared every warship they could muster, throwing every available resource into the coming fight. And yet, hope remained that if a strong enough psychic, having its abilities further enhanced by Zro and a psionic amplifier could communicate in full with the Prethoryn, then maybe an accord could be reached.

“Begin,” Sisulem uttered, knowing that the Grand General’s life was in danger over a gambit.

At first, there was no visible change. But it wasn’t long before Vuvul started to shake, her entire body rustling and cracking. “Contact…” she whispered, then, she went still. “Gokeo?”

Sisulem and everyone else present shuddered upon feeling the unnatural, incomprehensibly deep and dark presence of the being talking through Vuvul’s mind. Even the Kelbrid and the Mechazur were visibly struggling to comprehend the situation. Steeling herself, she went straight to the point. “We won’t be able to maintain this link for long. What do you want?”

“We… desire…. Survival. Escape… from… Hunters…,” it said.

“You’re escaping?” Sisulem asked weakly, a pit forming in her stomach. If they were telling the truth… if they were actually running away from something, from these ‘Hunters’, then what could they be to make these horrors flee from them? Shaking her head, she pressed on. “Then why invade our galaxy?”

“You… prey… We… consume… We… survive… you… nourishment… We… move… We... leave... MUST survive,” it replied callously.

“Abomination,” Sisulem cursed. “We will stop you, you will not make prey out of our galaxy. We shall send you to the depths of oblivion itself! And then, we will see what your ‘Hunters’ really are and beat them if we have to!”

“MUGANI!? HAK! HAK! HAK!” Vuvul shouted, laughing deeply. Then, the laughing stopped and Vuvul began to scream and wail uncontrollably. “THEY COME! THEY COME! THEY COME!” She shouted over and over again.

  
  


************************************

  
  


“How damn stupid can they be!?” Sisulem shouted, punching through the desk as she had finished hearing the latest report of the war effort. “There is a literal galaxy devouring super organisms carving a bloody path throughout everywhere they touch, and yet they decide they want to settle their own squabbles!?”

She fumed with rage and anger. How could she not? A month after Vuvul sacrificed herself in order to make contact with the Prethoryn hivemind, she had gone insane by what the hivemind showed her. She could only mumble in whispers and repeated sentences what she had seen. Before her death, enough information had been recorded and compiled into a sensible timeline.

The Prethoryn were once a massive empire spanning the total of sixteen galaxies of the local cluster. For millions of years they had expanded, slowly over time, taking their time, devouring every last trace of biomass in those galaxies and colonizing everything even vaguely habitable to increase the power of their empire. It was around twenty thousand years ago that they were ready to colonize a rather large galaxy. But when they arrived, they were stopped and eventually pushed back until the infamous ‘Hunters’ were not only able to fight them back, but slaughter them wholesale.

Over the course of twenty thousand years, the Hunters traveled to each galaxy controlled by the Prethoryn Hive Mind and cleansed them. Hundreds of thousands of fleets escaped, but they were followed and exterminated one by one. Some arrived at another galaxy and moved quickly to scavenge it, multiply, and then move on, hoping to one day have the numbers to fight back against the Hunters. But time and time again the Hunters caught on if they lingered too much. As it were, this group of fleets were probably a few of the last ones.

With that new information, the Mect-Pux decided they would hold out the storm and wait until the Hunters arrived to save them. The Pact, already suffering from a terrible blow that saw the Croll wiped out wholesale, leaving what remained of their populace as little more than refugees, struggled to maintain what little order there was still. The Prethoryn, on the other hand, swarmed their territories. Their formidable planetbound armies proved to be difficult to overcome, even for the dreaded invader. That bought them time.

Disaster occurred when several of their fleets reached the Bulia system and traveled through its wormhole only to come out inside Mect-Pux territory, terrorizing and swallowing up three undefended worlds in but a few weeks.

Then, when all seemed lost and the League prepared to either die valiantly or withstand the fury of Scourge, the Laachax broadcasted that enough was enough. Their stagnant empire had its fire reignited, driven by the sole purpose of destroying the alien invader. Their fleets, armament, and equipment proved to be more than enough to match and even surpass the Prethoryn fleet to fleet. Hope had been reignited in the hearts of those superpowers and minor civilizations that still remained.

Only for it to come crashing down when the Djunn rose up to challenge the Laachax. The two ancient rivals turned their focus to one another, ignoring the Prethoryn and only fighting it when it got in their way.

“Conclusion reached: Unable to Protect the Galaxy. Must be Eliminated,” Mechazur said.

“Consensus achieved: Agreed. These Ancient Empires have proven their incompetence. The League must repeal the Prethoryn and the threat of these foolish, prideful hedonists,” Kelbird stated.

“Then that’s what we will do. If they can’t be relied on to protect the galaxy; unable to set their stupidity aside for a greater good, then they will be removed,” Sisulem agreed. “Are the fleets and armies ready to move?”

  
  


************************************

  
  


It had been poetic, in a sense. The Prethoryan recognized the danger the two ancient empires posed to them; recalling all their fleets to a single, massive formation to overpower their prey with minimal losses. The Djunn and the Laachax were too focused on their petty squabble that when the Prethoryn arrived en-mass to assault the Djunn’s territory, it was already too late to stop them. The Prethoryn wreaked havoc on their systems, but before they could move to invade their planets, the League arrived to catch two fish in a single swipe.

Deciding to bet everything in a single battle, the League had carefully bid its moment to strike the perfect blow. The combined fleets of all three members of the League, moving as one, assaulted the Prethoryn when they were disorganized, already engaged in battle with the massive and powerful station protecting the Djunn’s home system. The battle had been a slaughter, simple as that. The League had taken its time, researched, and found the weaknesses in the Prethoryn before voting to engage them in combat. With most of the fleets heavily damaged and the starbase captured, they were repaired as soon as able and split itself into two formations.

The first formation moved to destroy the Prethoryn spawning pools and their broodmothers.

The second formation moved to attack the Laachax and eliminate their nearly shattered fleets, courtesy of the Djunn, before taking out their starbase to stop their shipbuilding capabilities.

After years of battles, sometimes ending in victory, sometimes in defeat, but never relenting, the League managed to cleanse every world touched and colonized by the Prethoryn. Their carcasses vaporized into dust, and their corruption thoroughly eradicated. Every conceivable resource was put into the lengthy war effort: forced rationing, avoidance of luxury expenditure, recruitment campaigns, and budget cuttings were all a necessary action to take for the fifteen long, grueling, terrible years the war lasted.

The Pact had been nearly shattered, four fifths of their territory ravaged by the invaders. The Mect-Pux suffered a terrible blow, losing a third of their territory along with the total destruction of their homeworld, their Solar Sphere, and their half-finished Ring World. 

The Ancient Empires were conquered. The Mechazur, the ones responsible for aporting most of the armies involved in the conquest of their territory, claimed it for themselves. The xenophobic and hateful tendencies of the Djunn forced the Mechazur to ask the Republics to nerve staple them. While the overwhelming majority of the population undergo the implantation, some bowed their heads and accepted their defeat. Their childrens would be raised, free from the stupidity and hatred of their decaying nation, and be raised to leave a prosperous life in the League.

The Laachax were more open minded. When their defeat was all but imminent, they surrendered to the League; their only condition being that their former territories, peoples, and everything else they owned now passed directly under the control of the United Zaymori Republics.

The Kelbrid took it upon themselves to reclaim and stand watch over the territory the Prethoryn had scourged. As a first act to return to normality, the League promised to stand as Guardians of the Galaxy and use every means possible to restore life or at the very least mitigate the damage the invaders had caused.

The biggest surprise came when, moments after the declaration was announced to the Galaxy, the Sikrati Protectors contacted the League officials and representatives… to offer their pledge of servitude as they bowed their heads in reverence. Their Enlightened Primus expressed how they, as Holy Guardians, had failed to defend the galaxy and saw that their isolation and their way of life had turned hedonistic and sinful. They pleaded, nearly begged to be accepted as a vassal estate.

Chancellor Sisulem refused their offer outright. Instead, she made her own counter-proposal to invite them into the League as it’s fourth official and independent member.

Their inclusion passed immediately.

  
  


************************************

  
  


2569.11.19 R.D.

The gathered fleets of the United Civilization League waited at strategic locations on the infamous Bakart system, the main entry point of the Prethoryn Scourge over a century ago.

Over the following years, the League grew in power and stability, dealing with internal threats and the remnants of the Mect-Pux and the Pact. Over the course of several skirmishes and two wars, these two powers fell; their governments were replaced and then accepted into the League. Now the League had complete control of the galaxy, their technology advancing steadily and slowly uncovering the means of viable travel to another galaxy and establishing the birth of a truly intergalactic society, pledging also to destroy any Prethoryn fleet left alive or any threat to all life.

And that last part was the reason why the fleets had gathered on Bakarat. Weeks ago, a signal was detected showing something heading towards their galaxy, following the exact path the Prethoryn had used to arrive.

“Ten Juggernauts, four in the system and six in reserve in the neighbouring systems. A hundred and ten Titans. Over two thousand line battleships, a thousand carrier battleships, twice that number in cruisers and carriers, ten thousand destroyers, fifty thousand corvettes, and countless service ships, fighters, interceptors, and bombers,” the Enlightened Primus said. “If the Prethoryn have returned, they shall be purged by holy fire.”

“Indeed. Their threat shall be stopped before they have a chance to leave this system,” the Mechazur stated.

“ALERT! Incoming!” A synthetic crewman reported.

Before anyone could exclaim their disbelief, as projections estimated another six hours before the Prethoryn or whatever this new entity arrived, a large wound in space itself was torn open at the edge of the system. The arrays and scattered satellites, listening posts, and probes provided all the information and visual confirmation of what was happening. A small fleet of only twelve installations the size of Juggernauts emerged from the scar in space before it closed.

“Analyzing… Analisis impossible…” the Kelbrid declared. “All scanning efforts have failed.”

Chancellor Imateo stood up from his seat. “Attempt to hail them. Whoever they are, they aren’t the Prethoryn.”

“Hailing,” the operator turned to the Chancellor. “Hailing successful, on screen.”

“Greetings, a pleasure to meet new life forms!” The creature said as soon as the screen came to life.

“Greetings be with you as well,” Imateo saluted. “If I may ask, how can I understand you? I was expecting a mutual data exchange to integrate it with our translation software.”

“We decoded your languages as soon as we arrived. Your software and cyber defenses stood our assault for 3.56 seconds. Very impressive. According to the information mined, you must be Chancellor Imateo of the United Zaymori Republics and representative to the United Civilizations League. I am delighted to meet you and all of your allies. I’m surprised to see machine intelligences such as the Kelbrid and the Mechazur. Most of the time, machine civilizations are destroyed due to fear or rise to conquer their home galaxy. It is refreshing to see this outcome in yours!”

Imateo, as well as everyone else, was taken aback. They were hacked and they didn’t notice it? Not even the Mechazur, the Kelbrid, or the synthetics?

“Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners? You see, Chancellor, I am a representative and Commodore of the League of Elysium, a coalition that originated in the home galaxy of my people and now comprises over a thousand galaxies, all united under principles quite similar to your United Civilizations League. I and my fleet have been tasked with hunting and exterminating the plague of the Prethoryn, but it seems you managed to withstand the storm and survive.”

As if the information of them revealing the impossible scale of their League of Elysium wasn’t enough, the reveal that these aliens were the dreaded Hunters forced Imateo to sit back. His head felt like spinning and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Marginally managing to contain himself, he asked. “W-What are you going to do now?”

“Well, our task is to destroy our target, but since you already did our work for us, then our secondary objective follows: make contact with any, if there are, sapient, space-faring civilization and shield them from the Prethoryn. With that out the way, we can begin diplomatic discussions and cultural exchange. It is rare for the civilizations of a galaxy to unite and repeal a threat such as the Prethoryn. With any luck, your League may request entry into the League of Elysium. You’ll retain your independence, of course. You’ll simply have access to our net, technological research information, and other related things. If you don’t, then we shall leave immediately.”

“You… would not force us into joining your League?”

“Of course not. You have the right to remain the way you are if you so desire, but if you declare war or threaten life itself, then you would be dealt with,” the Commodore explained.

Imateo relaxed into his seat. Over a thousand galaxies? A gargantuan intergalactic coalition that could easily demand vassalization but refused to do so? What secrets could such beings teach them? How many tens of thousands of new species were there to meet, cultures to explore, traditions to understand and practice, foods to taste, experiences to achieve?

“Before we begin discussing whether or not we accept opening diplomatic talks with you and your League of Elysium, there is something I must know,” said Imateo.

“Of course. If I can answer it, I will. Please, ask anything of me.”

“Are you the ‘Hunters’?”

“Ah, that would be us indeed. My people, specifically, in fact.”

Imateo was taken aback. “Your people are the Hunters?”

“Yes and no. The entire League is what the Prethoryn refer to as ‘The Hunters’, for we hunt them. But it was my people who first managed to fight back against them, win, and drive them back. We spearheaded the war against the Prethoryn from the moment they tried to conquer our home planet back in our home galaxy.”

Imateo nodded in understanding. “I see. We were almost bested by what I can assume to be a very small force of what you must’ve face. You must be formidable warriors,” his throat rumbled and fins quivered to show respect as he saluted the strange alien. “To whom do I have the honor to talk?”

The alien returned the salute. “Commodore Joseph Vladimir Avis, Human Federated Systems. The honor is all ours.”

Imateo bowed his head, as did everyone present, even the Mechazur and the Kilbred. He was looking forward to talking with this human and learning more about the League of Elysium. After all, a lesson all Zaymorians knew from hatchlinghood was that there is always a bigger fish in the ocean.

  
  
  
  


The End.


End file.
